Rojo como la sangre y azul como el cielo
by paolitapottercullen
Summary: Ella, una humilde campesina que es obligada a casarse con el hijo de un capataz, él un rico hacendado que cree que hay costumbres que deben ser abolidas.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes son de S. Meyer.

La historia tiene un valor sentimental ya que es en parte la historia de mi familia, de una persona que quiero mucho y ahora está en el cielo.

Para ubicarlos, la historia está situada a inicios del siglo pasado en una hacienda de la sierra del norte de mi país.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba detrás de las altas montañas, pincelando el cielo de de tonos rojizos; la melodía triste de una solitaria quena se perdía a lo lejos, ocultando el rápido y aterrorizado latir de mi corazón. Los campos de trigo, dorados por el sol del verano, se empezaron a teñir de sangre a medida que el frio metal del cuchillo, se hundía poco a poco en mi garganta, pude sentir la tibieza de las primeras gotas de mi sangre, al entrar en contacto con la fría piel de mis pechos.

Miré por última vez los ojos fríos y sádicos de aquel que se juró mi protector, entregándole a aquel cielo, ya oscuro, mis últimos pensamientos_ "Te amo y siempre te amaré"_. Antes de entregarme por completo a la noche eterna. Por fin, ya todo había terminado.

* * *

El frio de la mañana traspasaba mis huesos, me cubrí como pude con el viejo chal que me regaló mi madre, intentando no alejarme del camino. Conocía aquellos parajes como la palma de mi mano, pero las ovejas me llevaban un buen tramo de distancia, apuré mis pasos intentando seguirles el ritmo, antes de volver la vista atrás.

La belleza y la inmensidad de aquel paisaje casi desierto me sobrecogió, nunca tendría bastante de todo aquello. Los cerros cubiertos de todos los matices imaginables de verde; el cielo inmenso y azul, moteado por esponjosas nubes blancas, cubriéndolo todo; los reflejos dorados del sol, creando sombras difusas en medio de los bosques de sauces y eucaliptos; el trinar de los pájaros, a los cuales me gustaba imitar, sin éxito alguno.

Me saqué los viejos zapatos y los dejé caer a mi lado, sentir el frio del pasto todavía húmedo por el rocío era todo un placer; giré un par de veces riendo, satisfecha y conforme con aquella vida, tan fácil, tan simple, tan poco complicada.

Llené de aire mis pulmones, absorbiendo los aromas de las flores silvestres que ya empezaban a abrir, con el poco calor del sol matutino. Un lejano balido me llamó de vuelta a mis obligaciones, ya podía sentir el lejano rumor del rio.

Me puse los zapatos y corrí lo más rápido que pude tratando de no tropezarme con las piedras y raíces que asomaban en medio del camino. Si el capataz notara que había dejado al rebaño pastar demasiado lejos, sin duda iría con el cuento a los patrones, y estos a su vez a mi padre, quien me saldría con el cuento de siempre.

Era cierto, había dejado de ser una niña y ya me encontraba en edad casadera, sin embargo eso de atender un esposo y dedicarme a criar hijos, no me atraía.

Había visto a más de una amiga marchitarse al lado de los fogones, lavando pañales en el rio y atendiendo a sus maridos cuando llegaban cansados y sucios de trabajar en las chacras; había visto los golpes en sus rostros, después de que la chicha hubiera corrido a raudales en la fiesta del pueblo.

Llegué a orillas del rio casi sin aliento, justo a tiempo para evitar que una oveja de sólo unos días de nacida, se enredara en medio de las zarzas. Cuando la tomé en brazos su balido lastimero me conmovió y la apreté contra mi pecho, pude sentir la suavidad y la tibieza del blanco cuerpecito apretujado junto al mío. Aquella era mi vida, lo que me gustaba era el aire de libertad que respiraba.

Me senté a la sombra de un viejo árbol y saqué de mi bolsa, el viejo libro de cuentos que me regaló la señorita Alice hacia ya mucho tiempo, un año en la vieja escuelita de la hacienda me había permitido aprender a leer lo básico, el resto me lo había enseñado ella a través de sus coloridos libros llenos de historias mágicas; cada vez que el patrón Carlisle la traía de paseo.

Continuamente cuando en un cuento aparecía una princesa, me imaginaba a la señorita Rosalie. Siempre que iba a la casa hacienda, la veía bordando o leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, llevaba siempre esos elegantes y hermosos vestidos cubiertos de blondas y encajes, unas botitas de un blanco inmaculado que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. De niña me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en amarrarse cada botita y en peinarse aquel cabello del color del trigo maduro, que le caía en suaves bucles por la espalda y siempre ataba con un lazo del mismo color que el vestido.

Ahora me preguntaba si ella se marchitaría igual que mis amigas. Tenía un año más que yo y sin duda ya estaría comprometida con el hijo de algún rico hacendado. No, ella se marchitaría pero lo haría de manera diferente.

Las campesinas nos marchitábamos como una flor silvestre, como una florcita tímida y simple que nadie se detiene a mirar, morimos con el calor del sol y con el frio de la brisa de la mañana, morimos poco a poco sin que nadie más nos vea.

Ella se marchitaría como una hermosa rosa tomada de un bello jardín, que es puesta en un jarrón para que todos la observen. Moriría poco a poco, pero de soledad; todos la mirarían pero nadie se detendría a hacerle compañía; algunos envidiarían su belleza, otros su delicado perfume, pero nadie vería mas allá de aquello. Ella se marchitaría sin ver la luz del sol, sin sentir el clamor del viento.

El ruido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose con rapidez me hizo salir de mis ensoñaciones, sonreí apenas reconocí al potrillo pinto que se acercaba veloz, hacia donde estaba.

— ¡Señorita Alice! —saludé emocionada cuando la vi desmontar de un saltó. Hacía casi un año que no la veía, llevaba el oscuro cabello cayendo libre por su espalda y su vestido tan elegante, como los que solía llevar la señorita Rosalie estaba manchado de barro. No había cambiado casi nada y eso me alegró sobremanera, seguía siendo la misma chiquilla alborotada que se escapaba para jugar conmigo en medio de las moradas y perfumadas chacras de tarwi.

—¡Te enteraste!, regresa la semana próxima…hace tanto que no lo veo.

Sentí que la sonrisa se borraba de mi rostro y la paz abandonaba mi alma. Habían sueños que era mejor dejarlos estar, ilusiones que no deberían conocer la luz del sol, recuerdos que deberían quedar en la niñez.


	2. Recuerdos

Sin desearlo mi mente se encontró perdida en medio de recuerdos, vagando entre recovecos de remembranzas ya casi olvidadas.

Era sólo una niña cuando lo conocí, tendría apenas ocho años. En aquella época al igual que ahora era bastante solitaria, mi color de piel y la historia de mi madre solían llamar la atención del resto de niños, y no me gustaba dar explicaciones de algo que no llegaba a comprender.

Todos decían que era bastante huraña, para mí era simplemente algo normal estar sola. Me sentía cómoda en mi mundo de soledad infantil, disfrutaba cada día con los cambios lentos y maravillosos de la naturaleza.

Como casi todos los días al salir de aquella vieja construcción de adobe y paja que llamábamos escuela, me encontraba vagando en medio de los maizales, buscando las cañas más tiernas y dulces. Era casi todo un ritual en aquella época, una vez que terminaba de saciarme del dulce jugo de las cañas, usaba el rastrojo para hacer mis propias canastitas de juguete.

Aquella tarde no fue la excepción; el silbar del viento al cruzar el maizal, acompañaba el ritmo de mis pasos mientras caminaba esquivando a los surcos y a las plantas de habas que se enredaban en las altas cañas; mi mirada vagaba de un lado a otro, unas veces buscando algún nido de gorrión para mirar las crías de lejos, otras perdiéndose en el azul del cielo buscando alguna nube que se pareciera a una oveja o al perro que solíamos tener.

— ¿Tú debes ser la hija de Charlie?

La voz del hombre a mi costado me sobresaltó, no era común encontrarse con algún peón a aquellas horas de la tarde y menos aún con alguno de los patrones. Intente recordar su nombre, los que vivían en la casa hacienda no solían salir casi nunca a los sembríos, a excepción de las épocas de cosechas y siembras. _"Quizá no se trata de uno de los patrones"_ pensé, pero al verlo con el pantalón de montar tan blanco como las nubes; el pañuelo oscuro de seda, mostrándose en medio del elegante saco de lana y el sombrero de paja finamente trenzado; ya no tuve dudas, sin duda sería el cuarto hermano, ese que decían que vivía en la capital.

—Si —le respondí en un susurro bajando la cabeza, para fijar mi mirada en el suelo. Mi padre decía que era un símbolo de respeto.

— ¿y dime cómo te llamas? —la voz suave y amistosa con la que hizo la pregunta, me animó a levantar el rostro, no se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, salvo por el tono pálido de piel, sus ojos tenían una calidez que jamás había visto en los otros patrones.

—Isabella Swan —le dije con una mezcla de timidez y temor, escondiendo a mis espaldas las cañas que haba recogido, me sentía bastante incómoda frente a aquel hombre, no era esa especie de miedo que sentía cuando veía a sus hermanos, cada domingo al salir de la iglesia. Era algo distinto, tenía más que ver con mi timidez y la evaluación silenciosa a la que estaba sometiéndome.

—Eres muy parecida a tu madre —afirmó mientras me levantaba suavemente el mentón, sin duda mi reacción al apartarme bruscamente de su mano le divirtió, ya que sonrío mientras seguía con su evaluación.

Un llamado agudo y casi tan infantil como hubiera sido el mío me sobresaltó, intenté alejarme unos pasos del patrón, pero lo único que conseguí, para mi mala suerte, fue tropezarme y caerme de espaldas sobre mi pequeño trasero.

— ¡Tío Carlisle! —volvió a llamar el niño.

—Sin duda has heredado el equilibro de Charlie —río antes de contestar al llamado de su sobrino. —¡Estoy aquí!

El niño, que apareció unos minutos después era completamente distinto a los que había visto antes: llevaba el pantalón de montar casi tan limpio como el de su tío y la cara blanca como la luna, no tenía una sola mancha de tierra, el cabello de un tono cobrizo estaba perfectamente peinado. Me pregunté si aquel niño estaría sano, si correría como los otros en medio de los pastizales o si se quedaría todo el día encerrado en casa.

—Edward, ella es Isabella — explicó el patrón mirándonos alternativamente, como esperando una reacción por parte de alguno de los dos. Me limité a seguir observándolos en silencio, recordaba haber escuchado el nombre del niño, pero nunca lo había visto. —Me esperarás con ella, hasta que regrese, los sembríos de papa están demasiado lejos para que puedas seguirme. —Concluyó el hombre, antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

Sin embargo el niño no obedeció. Caminó lentamente detrás de su tío, antes de que este se girara para ver que sucedía.

— ¡No quiero quedarme aquí!, puedo seguirte sin dar problemas — afirmó el niño con altivez, levantando el mentón. —Además debe ser la hija de algún peón —agregó, mirándome de arriba abajo con aire de superioridad.

—Tienes mucho que aprender hijo, no puedes juzgar a la gente por como luce —lo regañó con tono paternal, acuclillándose para quedar a la altura del chico —Quiero que me esperes aquí y eso es lo que harás.

El niño asintió sin discutir, casi me eché a reír a carcajadas cuando vi su rostro. Ya no tenía la mirada altiva, ni el mentón en alto, su cara parecía la del bebito de la "Meche" cuando estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

En aquella época aún no entendía bien las diferencias entre peones y patrones, no entendía porque teníamos que bajar la mirada ante ellos, cuando no lo hacíamos ni siquiera ante "doña Pancha", que era la anciana más respetada del pueblo, porque podía curar cualquier cosa. Lo único que sabía es que los patrones tenían casas más lindas que las de nosotros y no trabajaban tanto.

Me senté sobre el pasto verde dispuesta a seguir con la labor de mis canastas, él hizo lo mismo a unos metros de distancia, podía sentir cómo me observaba, pero yo preferí fingir que no lo notaba.

—Isabella —dijo por fin luego de varios minutos.

—Bella —le corregí sin pensar, había olvidado que era el sobrino del patrón.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó arrugando el ceño, confuso.

—Que me dicen Bella, no me gusta mi nombre —le dije, antes de fijar la vista de nuevo en mi canastita que ya iba tomando forma.

Noté que algo llamó su atención cuando se levantó sigilosamente, se acercó despacio a un montón de paja seca que había cerca a donde estábamos, cuando escuche el piar de un pequeño gorrión.

— ¡No lo hagas! —grité instintivamente cuando vi que estaba a punto de levantar el nido — Si lo haces, su madre lo abandonará y el gorrioncito morirá. —expliqué más tranquila, cuando vi que se detuvo, asustado por mi reacción.

Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba y vi lo que él veía; eran dos crías, tenían el piquito abierto y sus cuerpecitos aún no tenían casi plumas, se afanaban por levantar sus cabezas a pesar de lo delgado de sus cuellitos, esperando una comida que todavía no llegaría.

— ¿Te gustan? —me preguntó, dando una última mirada al nido, antes de empezar a caminar a otra roca un poco más alejada del nido.

—Sí, su canto me hace compañía y me recuerda a mi mamá —le respondí, tomando mis cosas que había dejado olvidadas en el suelo y acercándome a él.

—Mi madre murió hace seis meses, mi padre está muy triste y por eso nos dejó a mi hermana Alice y a mí, con el tío Carlisle y la tía Esme en Lima —me confesó con voz afligida.

—Mi mamá también murió — fue lo único que atiné a decir. Ya sabía quién era aquel niño, era el hijo del patrón Marcus y si mi padre se enteraba de que prácticamente le había gritado, me regañaría.

Por unos momentos nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, yo muerta de miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrir, él intentando ocultar su pena.

No estoy segura de que fue lo que pasó durante aquellos segundos, pero a partir de aquel entonces y durante los siguientes seis años, nos olvidamos de que él era el patrón y yo la hija de un pobre campesino.

— ¿Bella me estas atendiendo?, te digo que ya no falta nada para que Edward este aquí — La voz cantarina de la que sería la patrona me trajo de vuelta al presente.

—Lo siento señorita Alice, ¿qué me decía? —pregunté confusa.

Ella río, sabía que detestaba que la tratara de "señorita" cuando estábamos solas, pero era un hábito que había adquirido con el paso de los años.

—Que se celebrará una gran fiesta por la llegada de mi hermano —me explicó mirándome entre extrañada y divertida —Además creo que abra una sorpresa, escuché a mi padre decirle al tío Carlisle que ya era hora de que Edward se comprometiera.

Un dolor ahogado atravesó mi pecho, sentí que mi rostro palidecía y sentí el escozor de las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos, cuando escuché las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la que hasta aquel entonces había sido y era mi mejor amiga. Sabía lo que ello significaba y también que ese día llegaría, pero el hecho de saberlo no calmaba mi pena.

* * *

Este capítulo no me terminó de convencer, lo edite no sé cuantas veces pero todavía ahora siento que falta algo.

**Spoiler:** En el próximo capítulo llega Edward… ¿se encontrarán?

**Denadadetodo:** Esperó que otras partes te den más miedito.

**Isa Kathe:** Gracias por el coment, intentaré actualizar dejando un dia.


	3. Descubriéndonos

Capítulo algo larguito, pero no me pude contener.

* * *

La semana pasó casi sin darme cuenta. A pesar de que los días eran largos y agotadores, las noches no eran muy diferentes, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo girando en medio de mi cama, enredada entre las mantas coloridas tejidas de lana, tratando de explicarme a mí misma qué era esa especie de desasosiego que sentía cuando pensaba en él.

Era extraño, siempre había sentido algo muy dentro de mi pecho cuando alguien anunciaba su llegada, una emoción que lo embargaba todo y me ponía feliz. Ahora era diferente, no había felicidad, solo un extraño sentimiento de vacio al imaginarlo con la que sería su prometida, un sentimiento de pérdida irreparable cuando recordaba sus palabras en aquella vieja choza, cerca al rio.

Me consolaba diciéndome que era algo normal, que los años no habían pasado en vano y que la vida continuaba, que al igual, que a la siega siempre sigue la siembra, el momento de crecer y separarnos había llegado dos años atrás.

Lo que más me inquietó sucedió un día antes de su llegada. La "Chabuca" le había pedido permiso a mi padre para que ayudara con las labores en la casa hacienda, parecía mentira que se necesitaran de todas las manos disponibles para la llegada de un joven que hasta donde podía recordar, no solía pedir más que una cama limpia y un plato de comida.

—Isabella, ¿colocaste los floreros de cristal en el salón principal? —preguntó en tono hosco, la señorita Rosalie, entrando a la cocina.

—Sí, ahora mismo estaba a punto de llevar las flores que me pidió la señorita Alice —respondí, secándome las manos en mi delantal, dispuesta a salir rumbo al salón principal.

—Deja será mejor que lo haga yo, las sirvientas no suelen tener muy buen sentido de la decoración —me interrumpió, tomando las flores que yo había cortado. —Además esta no será una recepción como cualquier otra, Tanya llegará esta noche y quiero que todo este perfecto, después de todo, ella será la futura esposa de Edward.

Sentí como si un puñal atravesara mi pecho. Nunca le había puesto rostro a la que sería su esposa, para mí era como un fantasma que me arrebataba algo que nunca había sido mío. Recordé el pálido y bello rostro de la joven, su porte elegante y sus modales refinados, cada vez que venía a visitar a la señorita. Sin duda seria la esposa perfecta no sólo para él, si no para cualquier otro pretendiente. Las palabras pronunciadas por Edward dos años antes, volvieron a apuñalarme con fuerza el corazón, él había tenido razón en aquella época, la señorita Rosalie tenía razón ahora.

—Isabella, no te quedes ahí, parada como una tonta, ve a ver si ya tienen todo dispuesto para la cena —me reprendió, al ver que yo seguía de pie frente a ella. Simplemente no fui capaz de responder, salí del salón principal con pasos rápidos, rumbo a la cocina, como si así pudiera huir del dolor que sentía.

* * *

El pasar del tiempo se hacía más lento cada vez que el carruaje, tirado por caballos, se adentraba en medio de altas cumbres y paisajes cubiertos de verdor. Todo era tan distinto en mi tierra, la belleza natural de sus paisajes, no se parecía en nada a la belleza refinada de Europa.

El color marrón oscuro que pintaba el fondo de las quebradas, me hicieron recordar unos ojos del color del chocolate.

Sin duda, la que una vez fuera mi compañera en mis tardes de juegos infantiles habría crecido, su recuerdo vino a mí en la imagen de una niña con el rostro cubierto de tierra y las rodillas manchadas de verde, a causa del pasto fresco.

Recordé sus pequeñas manos curando mis heridas, aquella tarde, cuando por bajar los negros capulíes caí del alto árbol. Su mirada aterrada, su cuerpo endeble temblando a mi lado, buscando en su interior el valor necesario para evaluar mis heridas, que no eran más que un par de rasguños.

El recuerdo se tornó tan real, que casi podía sentir el fiero latir de su corazón junto al mío, el suave tacto de sus dedos al tomar mi rostro entre sus manitas blancas buscando heridas que no existían.

— ¡¿Se encuentra bien patroncito?¡, ¿dígame le duele algo? —sonreí, cuando recordé su tono afligido y atemorizado, era la primera vez que me llamaba patrón, cuando estábamos sumergidos en medio de nuestras travesuras.

La miré y sonreí, era extraño, en aquellos momentos e incluso ahora; esa pequeña niña de largas y oscuras trenzas, esa chiquilla que casi siempre tenía la carita sucia, me pareció la niña más hermosa de la tierra.

El canto de un negro "yucro" al sobrevolar sobre nosotros me trajo otros recuerdos, recuerdos de adolescencia, de atardeceres rojizos a orillas del rio; de frías mañanas, cobijados bajo mi poncho color habano; de una vieja choza con techo de paja, que nos abrigó aquella noche lluviosa, aquella noche oscura como la boca de un lobo, aquella noche en que me despedí de ella.

Habíamos salido a montar como lo hacíamos todos los días, sin embargo aquella tarde las nubes grises parecían acompañar mi estado de ánimo. Por primera vez, llegue a sentir la distancia que me separaría de aquel que era mi mundo y mi lugar; por primera entendí que la próxima vez que la viera ya no llevaría en la pollera el ribete rojo, que simbolizaba que era una joven libre; por primera vez la imaginé en brazos de algún hombre que no sería yo.

Sentí la furia de los celos carcomerme por dentro, mientras la miraba cabalgar sonriente delante mío la imaginaba recibiendo a quien sería su marido con la misma alegría, meciendo en su regazo a una niña, quizá tan blanca como ella o tal vez a un pequeño con la piel cobriza como el padre, sentí la bilis agolparse en mi garganta, a medida que nuestras monturas se alejaban de rio y el cielo se oscurecía de a pocos.

— ¡Bella! —la llamé, mi tono imperativo debió sorprenderla, porque se giró a mirarme con aquellos grandes ojos, que me acompañaron en más de una noche de soledad.

— ¿Pasa algo? —me respondió extrañada deteniendo su caballo a mi lado, estuve tentado a decirle que sí, que pasaban miles de cosas que yo mismo no alcanzaba a comprender, que había algo en ella, que me inquietaba. Sin embargo mi cobardía, o el poco sentido común que aún me quedaba hicieron que aquellas palabras murieran antes de salir de mis labios.

—Sera mejor que volvamos, dentro de poco empezará a llover.

— ¿y desde cuando le tienes miedo a la lluvia? —me interrogó divertida, antes de emprender una cautelosa carrera. No pude hacer más que seguirla, mientras mi alma se llenaba de la energía que ella proyectaba.

La luz de un relámpago iluminó el horizonte, antes que el aguacero empezara a caer, agucé la vista intentando buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos, el frio de la lluvia traspasaba mi pocho y ella sólo estaba cubierta con el viejo chal que siempre solía llevar.

La vieja cabaña que divisaba a lo lejos fue como una respuesta a mis plegarias, le señalé el camino y nos dirigimos allí antes de que la lluvia empeorara.

El chirrido de la vieja puerta al ser abierta nos dio la bienvenida, el olor a tierra mojada inundó mis sentidos, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra del interior, lo que vi me dejo perplejo. Allí de pie, a sólo un par de metros de distancia se hallaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás; las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por sus mejillas, como si fueran lágrimas silenciosas. Su ropa, empapada por la lluvia; dejaba adivinar cada curva y cada recoveco de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que había crecido en aquellos años sin que yo me diese apenas cuenta.

— ¿Tienes frio? —le pregunté sintiéndome el más imbécil de los hombres. Su cuerpo tembló un poco más fuerte en una respuesta silenciosa.

Sin pensarlo me acerqué a ella, acaricié su rostro helado a causa de la lluvia y el viento, y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse cerca al mío. Aquello fue más de lo que mi limitado autocontrol pudo soportar, acerque lentamente mis labios a los de ella, dándole tiempo a una huida que esperaba no ocurriese, su respuesta me sorprendió.

Entreabrió sus rosados labios, dándole la bienvenida a la perezosa intrusión de mi lengua, un susurro bajo escapó de sus labios, a medida que mis brazos la estrechaban más cerca de mi cuerpo, su olor empezaba a volverme loco, ese aroma fresco y limpio, esa esencia a flores silvestres y lluvia, ese perfume que ni siquiera las damas más exquisitas de Lima, eran capaces de llevar.

Deje que mis manos se entretuvieran acariciando sus costados, perdiéndose en la calidez de sus curvas; sentí escapar un gemido ahogado nacido en su pecho, a medida que mis labios recorrían suavemente su garganta; ella se dejaba hacer, mientras arqueaba su inmaculado cuello en una especie de invitación e inocente entrega.

Mis manos tomaban confianza a medida que mi curiosidad avanzaba y su cautela se iba perdiendo, ella se aferró con fuerza a mi nuca acercando sus labios peligrosamente al lóbulo de mi oreja, sin duda estaba perdido. Una de mis manos se detuvo torpemente a explorar sus pechos por encima de la fina tela de la blusa que llevaba, eran tan suaves y perfectos, mientras la otra se afanaba en desabotonar uno a unos los pequeños botones de la prenda, cuando la labor estuvo completada mis labios se perdieron en el valle de sus pechos.

El estruendo de un rayo cercano trajo de vuelta la poca cordura que aún me quedaba, la tome suavemente de los brazos y la alejé de mí poco a poco mientras mi cuerpo sufría por la pérdida de la tibieza del cuerpo femenino, vi en su mirada la revelación de sentirse mujer y junto con ella la confusión que aquello le provocaba.

Por unos instantes estuve a punto de rendirme a ella, a su cuerpo y a su aroma, a su mirada tan pura y tan excitante.

—Lo siento Bella, esto… tu y yo, no puede ser —le dije intentando pensar con algo de claridad. Vi en sus ojos dibujarse la decepción, antes de agachar la mirada ante mí por primera vez desde que nos conocimos.

—Tiene razón patrón, lo siento. —Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de ella, antes de partir rumbo a un mundo que no conocía.

—¡El patrón, el patroncito Edward ya llegó!

El grito de unos de los peones trajo mi mente al presente. Por fin había llegado a mi tierra, a mis raíces, la busqué instintivamente con la mirada y como si su alma me llamara la vi, estaba en el corral, intentando torpemente atrapar a una gallina, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían en ella. Mis ojos la recorrieron por entero y una extraña paz inundó mi espíritu, cuando vi en su pollera el ribete del color de la grana.

Ella no le pertenecía a nadie.

* * *

A las que me leen les pido por favor me digan que les parece Edward y Bella de adolescentes.

Gracias a todas las que comentaron y a las que me siguen, gracias miles de gracias, de verdad.


	4. Reencuentro

Sentí su mirada recorrerme por entero, sin embargo, las sensaciones que me invadieron nada tenían que ver la emoción infantil de antaño.

Mi mente viajo a un par de años antes, a una cabaña y una noche lluviosa, al tacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Recordé la tibieza de sus labios en los míos y me perdí por entero en un mundo irreal e imposible.

— ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!

La mano de "la Chabuca" sobre mi hombro, me hizo dar un respingo.

—Niña ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?, últimamente pareces mas distraída que de costumbre —inquirió con todo preocupado, la vieja y rolliza mujer de cabellos grises y polleras desgastadas por el uso. —Ya sé, de seguro y algún muchacho te tiene con la cabeza en las nubes, ya le decía a tu padre que tarde o temprano ocurriría —culminó con aire soñador, antes de atrapar ágilmente a la infortunada gallina, que formaría parte de la cena nocturna.

No tuve el valor para corregirla, de lo contrario ella seguiría buscando los motivos de mi ensimismamiento y aquello era algo, que ni siquiera yo, era capaz de hacer. Huí lo más rápido que pude rumbo a la seguridad de la cocina, el movimiento dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, no dejaba tiempo para fijarse en estados de ánimo.

Los cuatro fogones ardían avivadamente, a medida que las rajas de leña se iban convirtiendo en brasas humeantes. Las ollas borboteaban al hervir, inundando la habitación de deliciosos aromas.

Las pancas de maíz ya estaban listas para envolver los tamales; los cuyes pelados y aderezados sobre una fuente, esperaban el momento justo para ser fritos en el aceite hirviendo; los ajíes secos amarillos y rojos, dejaban adivinar su aroma, antes de ser echados a la olla para seguir con la preparación del revuelto de papas.

Sentí los pasitos ágiles de mi mejor amiga, antes de que ingresara a la cocina y me preparé para el estallido de felicidad que sin duda ocurriría.

— ¡Bella, Bella!, ¿lo viste?

Limpié mis manos en el delantal que llevaba, antes de ser atacada por un feroz abrazo. Aquella manera que tenia la señorita Alice, de expresar sus sentimientos siempre me sorprendía. Vi las miradas reprobadoras de las demás mujeres que se movían dentro de la cocina, pero las ignoré.

—Todavía no —respondí, fingiendo la sonrisa más convincente que pude lograr —Supongo que lo veré en los próximos días.

— ¡No ha cambiado casi nada!, bueno… quizás un poco —admitió en un susurro, antes de fijarse en el sonido de las ollas y cazuelas. —Casi se me olvida, dice mi prima Rosalie si ya está todo listo para la cena de esta noche —dijo, antes de mirar con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica la fuente donde se adobaban los cuyes.

Sin duda la señorita Alice, no era del todo objetiva. Yo, a pesar de la distancia y de los pocos segundos que lo vi, había notado algunos cambios en el que un día fue mi cómplice de travesuras y mi mejor amigo, en aquel joven que me había mostrado lo que era sentirse mujer, por primera y única vez.

—Puede decirle que todo estará listo —respondió "la Chabuca", antes de mandarme a sacar los platos, que sólo se utilizaban en ocasiones especiales.

A partir de aquel instante, nadie tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más que no fueran ollas, vajillas, cubiertos y manteles.

El comedor principal, mostraba orgulloso la mesa central de caoba con sus patas talladas, los platos de blanca porcelana conjuntaban elegantemente con el blanco mantel y los cubiertos de reluciente alpaca. Las sillas a juego con la enorme mesa, habían sido abrillantadas y la tela de brocado, con sus intrincados dibujos tenía un aspecto tan majestuoso, que hasta miedo daba sentarse en ellas.

La luz del sol que entraba por los enormes ventanales poco a poco empezaba a menguar, dejando tan sólo la tenue iluminación que brindaban los hermosos candelabros ubicados en las paredes, la lámpara de cristal que colgaba del techo brillaba con el mismo fulgor que un cielo estrellado, haciendo que pequeños destellos iluminaran el suelo de brillante madera pulida.

La suave música proveniente de la victrola, me hizo recordar al canto de los pájaros. Sonreí con nostalgia al recordar la primera vez que la señorita Alice me mostro cómo funcionaba, para mí siempre seguiría siendo un tipo de magia, que me hechizaba con cada una de sus notas.

Esperé de pie junto a la puerta del comedor el momento en que la cena seria servida, desde donde estaba podía ver a todos los que se habían congregado aquella noche. Los vestidos refinados de colores pasteles, los sombreros adornados con altas y blancas plumas, las delicadas manos cubiertas por exquisitos guantes. Los trajes de tres piezas inmaculados, que semejaban los colores de la noche, los elegantes sombreros de fieltro, los relojes de oro que sacaban de los pequeños bolsillos de los chalecos.

Intente encontrarlo en medio de aquel mar de gente, sin éxito. La mirada fría de su padre, se posó en mí y agache la mirada, sentí un extraño desasosiego cuando sentí sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo, era distinto a cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiera sentido jamás, con lo único que podía comparar aquel sentimiento era con el miedo.

— ¿Bella?

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda al escuchar su voz a mis espaldas, se había vuelto más ronca y tenía un extraño dejo, un dejo que me congeló la sangre y al mismo tiempo me oprimía el corazón.

—Buenas noches patrón, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje y que sus estancia sea placentera — respondí, sentí enrojecer mis mejillas cuando él me dedicó una mirada extrañada y una sonrisa cariñosa que ya casi había olvidado.

Mantuve la mirada en mis manos, sintiéndome por segunda vez fuera de lugar ante su presencia, a pesar de que llevaba la ropa de domingo, nada tenía que hacer ante la imagen de aquel hombre enfundado en un caro traje.

—Edward, Rosalie dice que nos acerquemos a la mesa. Dile a la sirvienta que disponga todo para la cena —pronunció la señorita Tanya, acercándose hacia donde estábamos. Sentí la mirada desdeñosa de la joven recorrerme de arriba abajo, sabía que el tono despectivo que había utilizado al pronunciar la palabra sirvienta iba dirigido a mí.

Asentí levemente en respuesta y me alejé lo más dignamente que pude, rumbo a la cocina.

Las fuentes, repletas de tamales fueron vaciadas con rápida elegancia; mientras el caldo de gallina humeaba en la sopera de porcelana a medida que me paseaba por cada uno de los lugares, esperando que cada quien llenara su plato; miré el rostro de inocente malignidad de la señorita Alice y supe que quizás, aquella noche tuviera un poquito de venganza.

La fuente de blanco arroz fue vaciada al instante, mientras "la Chabuca" servía el colorado revuelto, mi turno llegó unos segundos después y estuve a punto de reír, cuando vi el gesto de asco que constreñía el hermoso rostro de la señorita Tanya.

— ¡Aleja, esas ratas fritas de mí! —gritó perdiendo todo rastro de compostura y buenos modales.

Los rostros de los comensales se giraron hacia ella y por unos instantes, hasta casi llegue a tener compasión de la joven.

—Pero si es el potaje favorito de mi hermano, cuando se casen se lo tendrás que preparar con frecuencia. Además el tío Carlisle dice que es muy nutritivo para los niños. ¿Verdad tío? — preguntó la señorita Alice, en un tono cargado de inocencia fingida, limpiándose cuidadosamente los labios, con una inmaculada servilleta.

Vi como la señorita Tanya fruncía los labios, en una mueca cargada de repugnancia, que no pudo disimular, tras un vano intento de sonrisa.

—No creo que en Londres o Lima, podamos encontrar esos animalitos. —dijo moviendo graciosamente la manita enguantada. —Además, los gustos de Edward se abran refinado, después de pasar dos años en Londres.

—Créeme Tanya, no hay nada más exquisito que un buen plato de cuy con su revuelto de papas. —aseveró Edward, cortando el crocante pellejo del animal en cuestión, llevándoselo golosamente a la boca

—Ves, te lo dije… Pero no te preocupes querida, la próxima vez que vengas podrás llevarte unos cuantos, para que puedas criarlos en la casa de Lima. —Agregó mi mejor amiga, dando por terminada la discusión.

Imaginarme a la señorita Tanya, con sus guantes inmaculados y sus vestidos largos y cargados de encajes y adornos, detrás de un cuy y en medio de un sucio cuyero, fue más de lo que pude aguantar, luego de aquello, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Sentí clavarse en mí, la mirada cargada de odio de la señorita Tanya, seguida inmediatamente después por la mirada afilada de la señorita Rosalie. Salí del comedor lo más rápidamente que pude, cargada aún con la fuente, donde descansaba tranquilamente medio cuy crocante y sabroso. Antes se escuchar el tono reprobador de la señorita Rosalie al llamarle la atención a mí amiga e insólita vengadora.

—Creí que era una cena en honor a mi hermano.

Las palabras cargadas de fingida ingenuidad por parte de mi amiga, fueron lo último que alcance a escuchar. Aquella noche no sólo había obtenido mi pequeña venganza, sino que además mi cena seria mucho más apetitosa de lo esperado.

Me acomodé junto a uno de los fogones que todavía mostraban los rescoldos de las brasas, la cocina de la casa hacienda era uno de los pocos lugares que me hacían sentir a gusto, dentro de aquella inmensa residencia. Tomé mi plato y me serví lo que habían despreciado de la cena, dispuesta a disfrutar de la calma que presidiría a la tormenta, sin duda, aquella pequeña concesión en el menú por parte de la señorita Alice, traería consecuencias.

Escuché pasos acercarse por el corredor que unía la cocina al comedor principal, imaginé que serían "la Meche" o "la Chabuca" dispuestas a cocinar algún capricho rápido para la señorita, sin embargo a medida que el eco de los pasos se acercaba hacia donde estaba, me di cuenta que estaba equivocada.

— ¿Lo planeaste con ella verdad?, querían hacerme sentir mal justo la noche en que el padre de Edward, solicitaba permiso para que me cortejará. —Inquirió en un tono furioso, nada parecido al dejo recatado que siempre solía utilizar, cuando llegaba de visita.

—Lo siento señorita, no sé de qué me habla —me atreví a responder, sin levantar la vista.

— ¿Con que no sabes de qué te hablo?, veamos si ahora lo puedes recordar.

Sentí el dolor atravesar mi cuero cabelludo, a medida que la joven me jalaba de las trenzas y me mostraba mi plato, en el cual todavía quedaba algo de mi cena.

— ¡Te estoy hablando de esto, maldita campesina ignorante! —Insistió enfurecida, —tú y esa maldita mocosa con cara de duende inocente, lo planearon todo.

— ¡Suélteme! —supliqué presa del dolor, mientras intentaba zafarme del agarre que ejercía en mi cabello. — ¡Yo no sabía nada!, cada vez que los patrones vienen de Lima, se cocina los mismo —respondí, mientras mis manos agarraban las de ellas intentando mitigar la fuerza de los jalones.

— ¡No la escuchaste, te dijo que la soltarás!

Habían sido pocas las veces que había escuchado en los labios de Edward aquel tono furioso y amenazante. Por unos segundos me perdí en sus ojos y lo que vi en ellos me atemorizó, jamás había visto tanta furia contenida.

Tomo las manos de la joven y sin mayor delicadeza las apartó de mis cabellos, pude ver como intentaba controlar su enfado, a media que veía los mechones de mi pelo escapar enmarañados, de las blancas manos de la joven.

—Espérame dentro Tanya —pronunció, con toda la calma que logro encontrar.

—Pero Edward —invocó la aludida, en un tono ya calmado — ¿No pretenderás poner a una mugrienta campesina por encima de tu prometida?, acaso no acabas de escuchar lo que tu padre le dijo al mío —terminó por decir mostrando su resentimiento, mientras hacia un mohín con sus sonrosados labios.

—Lo escuché y hasta donde sé, lo único que hizo fue pedir permiso para que te cortejará… No lo escuché en ningún momento formalizar ningún compromiso. — Pronunció en tono cortante, antes de dirigirle una última y dura mirada.

Aún en medio de mi aturdimiento, pude escuchar los pasos de la señorita Tanya alejándose por el mismo pasillo por donde había venido. Intenté arreglar mi cabello lo mejor que pude, sin atreverme a levantar la vista, tenía miedo de ver en los ojos de Edward, aquel odio desmedido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? — preguntó enmarcando mi rostro con sus suaves manos.

Por unos segundos ni siquiera fui capaz de respirar. Cuando lo miré a los ojos todo rastro de ira había desaparecido, en su lugar solo había una preocupación que me llenó de ternura.

* * *

Como siempre muchas gracias a aquellas que se tomaron un tiempito para comentarme, también a aquellas que siguen mi historia y la marcaron como favorita. Se las quiere.


	5. Desengaños

Limpie suavemente la única lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y me acerqué un poco más hacia ella, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que sin duda terminaría quemándome. Pero cuando sentí su aliento tibio calentar mi rostro, el siguiente paso se torno inevitable.

La tomé suavemente por los brazos y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío. Su cuerpo seguía teniendo la misma docilidad que recordaba y sus labios se entreabrieron dulcemente, como adivinando lo que mi alma deseaba. Un suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de su alma y terminó por desarmarme, la besé.

Sus labios sabían dulces como "la aloja", mientras su delgado y frágil cuerpo se apretujaba contra el mío, regalándome inocentemente, sensaciones en las que prefería no pensar, sensaciones que me habían perseguido como agradables fantasmas durante dos largos años.

—Edward —susurró confusa, separándose unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

Era la primera vez, después de mucho tiempo que escuchaba mi nombre, sin el apelativo de "patrón" en sus labios, sentí una emoción extraña e íntima, como la sensación de volver a casa después de vagar sin rumbo en un mundo desconocido.

Me quedé unos segundos sólo observándola, mis manos eran incapaces de deshacer el yugo que la atenazaba a mi cuerpo, mi boca todavía ansiaba el sabor de sus besos y mi mente se perdía en medio de sueños imposibles e inalcanzables.

—Lo siento, sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, no debí haberte besado —dije, apoyando mi frente en la suya, sin atreverme a alejarme de su calor.

Resultaba difícil disculparme por algo que aunque incorrecto, mi alma parecía necesitar sin entender connotaciones de maldad.

—No tiene por que disculparse patrón, yo también deseaba que sucediera —me confesó tímidamente, con los labios aún hinchados por mis besos, dejando a mi cuerpo ofuscado al perder su calor.

Era tan difícil y al mismo tiempo tan fácil, entender porque me gustaba. No había poses, ni fingimientos en ella, era como una mañana soleada en medio del campo. Tibia y pura como el aire que soplaba en las tardes en las que solíamos salir a cabalgar y aún así salvaje como las ventiscas que anunciaban tormenta.

— ¿Charlie ya te ha buscado compromiso? —le pregunté sentándome a su lado, esperando intranquilo su respuesta. Ni yo mismo entendía porque habían salido aquellas palabras de mis labios, quizá el saber que pronto pertenecería a otro hombre, enfriaría mis ansias de ella.

Ella me miró confusa antes de responder negando suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza, volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Nadie te pretende? —inquirí, tratando de ocultar la extraña sensación de agrado que me había provocado su silenciosa respuesta.

—Jacob el hijo del capataz, ha hablado con mi padre —me respondió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas como la grana. —Pero le ha dicho que todavía no estoy preparada, que soy demasiado joven.

Sentí de nuevo la fuerza de los celos atenazándome por dentro. No entendía, porque cada vez que la imaginaba con otro mi cuerpo ardía y la idea de llevármela lejos tomaba forma en mi mente, no comprendía porque sentía aquello por alguien que sabía, nunca podría ser mía.

Conocía a Jacob desde hacía algunos años, desde que Emmet, el hijo de otro peón de confianza y yo solíamos salir de cacería. Tenía que admitirlo, aunque no me gustara para nada, que aquel joven era un buen tipo.

—Niño Edward, su padre pregunta por usted.

Observé confuso a la mujer que acababa de entrar a la cocina y me maldije a mí mismo. Cómo había podido ser tan torpe para besar a Bella en aquel lugar, donde cualquiera podía habernos visto. En ese entonces tomé conciencia de lo que podría ocurrirle, del daño que podría hacerle, si alguien tan sólo sospechara de aquel extraño sentimiento que tenía hacia ella.

En ese momento y viendo aquellos hermosos ojos, tomé la más dura decisión de mi vida, me alejaría de ella para siempre.

El domingo amaneció frio y nublado, no me gustaban los días como aquel porque marcaban la llegada del invierno y con él los largos días de lluvia y granizadas.

Suspiré resignada, buscando la ropa que siempre llevaba para ir al pueblo. La blusa blanca y las polleras nuevas y coloridas, el sombrero de paja que mi padre me había comprado en la última fiesta, el chal con el que me cubría del frio del viento en la mañana.

— Será mejor que te apures si no quieres ir a pie hasta el pueblo, sabes que no podemos llegar tarde a misa.

Me cambié rápidamente, esperanzada con lo que traería mi visita al pueblo. Desde la vez que nos habíamos besado en la cocina no había vuelto a ver a Edward. Recordé el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, la sensación de perderme en su calor y sentir su cuerpo fuerte apretado junto el mío.

No podía darle nombre a lo que pasaba con mi cuerpo y mi mente, cuando recordaba lo que sentía al encontrarme entre sus brazos.

El trayecto hasta el pueblo era bastante largo y aquella mañana los caballos parecían ir más lento que de costumbre.

—Bella, ¿pasó algo extraño en la casa de los patrones? —preguntó preocupado mi padre, acercando su montura a la mía, en una clara señal de que aquella conversación tendría lugar de cualquier modo.

—La señorita Tanya me llamó la atención y el patrón me defendió — reconocí, quitándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Cuál de todos los patrones? —volvió a interrógame, con un tono demasiado calmado que hizo que mis sentidos se pusieran alertas.

—El patrón Edward —respondí por fin, presagiando la reprimenda.

—Bella ya no eres una niña, debes entender que ellos son diferentes a nosotros —me dijo en un tono tan cariñoso que me sorprendió. — No podemos vivir en su mundo y ellos no pueden vivir en el nuestro.

—Edward es diferente —lo defendí sin saber a ciencia cierta de que.

—No lo es Bella, al final todos son iguales. Acaso no recuerdas la pena en los ojos de tu madre antes de morir.

El tono nostálgico de mi padre, hizo que me tragará los argumentos que tenía preparados para defender a Edward. Lo que más recordaba de mi madre eran los huaynos tristes y desafinados que solía cantar por las mañanas, su rostro lo recordaba gracias a una fotografía en blanco y negro que mi padre guardaba celosamente de ella, sus últimos días postrada agonizante en una cama era algo que prefería olvidar.

—Lo siento hija.

A partir del preciso momento en que mi padre pronunció aquellas palabras, con un dejo cargado de tristeza, sentí que algo no andaba bien y noté como un nudo se formaba en mí estomago. De pronto la certeza de que algo estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente mi vida, termino con la ilusión que me hacia la visita al pueblo.

La puerta de la iglesia, con sus tejas rojas, su fachada pintada de blanco y sus hermosas imágenes de santos y ángeles me dio la bienvenida, al entrar detuve un instante mi mirada en el hermoso rostro de la Virgen de Alta Gracia que siempre llevaba al niño Jesús en brazos.

Como cada domingo, la estancia se hallaba colmada de gente. Los patrones ocupaban los asientos de la primera fila, mientras que nosotros escuchábamos de pie, las palabras que recitaba el sacerdote en un idioma que no entendíamos.

— Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum.

Lo vi en el preciso instante en que todos se ponían de pie para recitar los versos de la oración y su mirada se cruzó con la mía, la emoción que sentí al ver la ternura de su mirada fue tanta que le sonreí sin pensar. Algo cambió inmediatamente en él, su mirada de pronto se volvió fría e impersonal evadiendo la mía, se giró hacia la mujer que tenia hacia su costado, tomó su mano entre las suyas y le regaló una sonrisa. La recocí al instante, era la señorita Tanya.

Pestañeé rápidamente, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos, recorrieran mi rostro, intente disimular el dolor que aquella imagen me produjo antes que mi padre se fijara en ello.

Como podía ser tan tonta. Había creído que como "la Chabuca" no me buscaba para ayudar en la casa hacienda, la señorita había regresado a Lima, que ya no necesitaban manos extras para atender a los invitados.

A partir de aquel momento la misa se me tornó más lenta y tortuosa que de costumbre, deseaba estar en mi casa, con las ovejas o correr junto al río. Quería alejarme de él y al mismo tiempo retroceder el tiempo, para poder estar juntos como antes, para poder perderme en sus ojos y ver en ellos el reflejo de mi sonrisa.

Salí de la iglesia lo más rápido que pude, apenas el sacerdote terminó con los últimos ritos de la misa, necesita huir de los demonios que me perseguían y me carcomían por dentro.

—Bella, espera —el tono terminante de mi padre, hizo que me detuviera unos momentos. —Tengo que hablar con los patrones.

—Te esperare en la plaza — respondí lo más respetuosamente que me permitió el dolor que sentía por dentro, rogando a Dios que me permitiera alejarme de allí.

— ¡Bella!, esperaras aquí — ordenó mi padre y supe que estaba perdida, que fuera lo que fuera, lo que iba a pasar a continuación estaba condenada a enfrentarme a la fría mirada de Edward.

Me alejé unos pasos en señal de respeto y dejé que mi mente me llevara a otro lugar, a un lugar donde era pequeña y mi madre me arrullaba con tristes canciones, a un lugar en mi pasado donde él no existiera… No lo pude encontrar.

Pude escuchar la voz suave y refinada del patrón Aro hablando con mi padre, sin duda me había perdido partes de la conversación y hablaban de alguien.

—Una decisión acertada Charlie, no podemos permitir que las señoritas anden por allí correteando detrás de ovejas, sabes los peligros que ello implicaría. Imagínate si el hombre incorrecto posara los ojos en ella.

Sentí como la sangre se helaba en mis venas, no sólo estaban hablando de alguien, estaban hablando de mí, pensé en acercarme un poco, pero sabía que aquello era incorrecto.

— ¿Y cuándo tendrá lugar el acontecimiento? —escuché preguntar al patrón Marcus, mientras su mirada de posaba en mí con una curiosidad extraña, que una vez más logró incomodarme.

—He pensado que el dieciséis de agosto sería una buena fecha — respondió cautelosamente mi padre. —Justo después de la fiesta de la "Mamacha de la Alta Gracia"

—Una fecha en verdad adecuada Charlie —dijo el patrón Aro, antes de estrechar con un suave gesto fingido, la mano de mi padre.

— ¿Y ya tienen el caudal? —intervino el patrón Marcus.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel término, pero el tono bajo en que pronunció aquellas palabras me sobrecogió; cuando mi mirada se fijó en el rostro de Edward supe que de algún modo algo andaba mal, sus hombros se tensaron y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea.

—No creo que eso sea necesario en el caso de Bella —intervino el patrón Carlisle mirando afectuosamente hacia donde yo estaba, no pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta. —Después de todo ella siempre ha sido amiga de tus hijos, Marcus.

—Pero hay costumbres que deben ser respetadas hermano, quizá tantos años en la capital te hayan hecho olvidar como es nuestra humilde vida.

Siempre me pregunté como una voz y unos gestos tan delicados como las del patrón Aro podían inspirar tanto temor, hasta el patrón Carlisle se tensó bajo sus palabras. Sin embargo antes de que la discusión continuara mi padre intervino.

—No se preocupen por ello, tengo el caudal que le corresponde a Bella.

Fue increíble como toda la tensión que se cernía en el ambiente se esfumaba con una sola frase, vi como por fin, mi padre se despedía de los patrones antes de que la señorita Alice prácticamente se abalanzara sobre mí, con sus pasitos gráciles y alegres.

— ¡Felicitaciones Bella! y no te preocupes por nada… seré yo, quien te arregle para tu boda.

* * *

Como siempre gracias por leerme y seguirme, sus comentarios me alegran el día.


	6. Destino

A partir de aquel momento todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor se torno irreal. Podía sentir las voces de la gente que se apresuraban, rumbo a la plaza, para comprar lo que necesitarían llevar a sus casas; podía sentir el rumor de las carreras de los niños, cuyos piecitos los guiaban al puesto del "Zarco caramelero"; incluso podía sentir el desembocado latir de mi corazón, antes de escuchar la voz de mi padre inusualmente lejana.

—Estarás bien Bella, Jacob es un buen muchacho.

Un zumbido extraño atravesó mis tímpanos cuando escuché el nombre del joven.

No tuve forma de contradecir a mi padre, era cierto el muchacho que me pretendía era un buen chico, un tanto impulsivo quizá, pero un buen hombre al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, su mirada no lograrme acelerarme el corazón cuando se cruzaba con la mía y su sonrisa, no calentaba mi alma. Era un buen muchacho, simplemente no era él.

Intente alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente, mi destino ya estaba trazado. Un destino que sabía, pronto llegaría, la única diferencia era que ahora conocía el nombre de quién sería el hombre que acompañaría mi vida.

Si mi silencio sorprendió a mi padre, no me lo dijo. Hicimos las compras necesarias con la calma habitual de siempre, antes de encaminaros, con las alforjas llenas, de regreso al fundo.

Aquella tarde no salí de casa. Decidí que lo mejor era terminar con las labores que tenía pendientes, ya nada podía hacer para evitar lo inevitable. Observaba como los suaves vellones de lana se convertían en finos hilos a medida que mis dedos trabajaban, afanosos, con el huso y la rueca, aquella labor llevó mi mente por caminos extraños.

Podía verme a mí misma, un par de años en el futuro, sentada en una casa de adobe y tejas, muy parecida a la mía ahora, podía imaginar el olor del "chupe de papas" cocinándose en el fogón de leña, podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé cargado a mis espaldas, una voz gruesa y risueña llamándome a lo lejos.

Suspiré resignada, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una extraña sensación de soledad me embargaba. En aquel futuro no podía vislumbrar ni el rostro, ni el aroma de Edward.

— Tu padre me dijo que te encontraría aquí, dijo que teníamos que hablar.

Había estado tan perdida en medio de mi autocompasión, que no había escuchado sus pasos, acercándose hacia mí, su presencia me tomó por sorpresa, pero a diferencia de lo que hubiera supuesto no me disgustó, aquel era el hombre que compartiría mi vida. Lo observé sacarse el sombrero y acomodarse sobre un hombro, el grueso poncho de lana, antes de sentarse a mi lado en la enorme piedra que hacía las veces de silla. Había algo en sus ojos negros al mirarme con suma atención que me tranquilizó, algo en su sonrisa que me hizo pensar que quizá todo saldría bien.

—Nuestros padres ya han tomado la decisión, sólo queda esperar —respondí alzándome de hombros, haciéndole saber que ya nada dependía de nosotros, yo le debía obediencia a mi padre y él le debía respeto.

Su mirada se tornó preocupada.

—Necesito saber que estás de acuerdo con esto Bella —dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas mucho más grandes y curtidas, —sabias que sentía algo por ti, que sólo esperaba el momento en el que estuvieras preparada.

—Lo sabia —asentí, sin apartar mi mano. Era reconfortante sentir aquella calidez que provenía de las suyas. Sin embargo, no podía encontrar palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que sentía por todo aquello, no podía esconderme detrás de mentiras cargadas de falsa alegría.

Un cómodo silencio se asentó entre nosotros, era fácil estar con aquel muchacho. No había sobresaltos, ni deseos incomprensibles. Mi corazón no parecía querer salirse de mi pecho cuando me sonreía y mis labios no ansiaban sentir los suyos cuando miraba su boca. Mientras que Edward representaba una noche tormentosa, llena de truenos y relámpagos; Jacob parecía representar una tarde soleada y apacible.

Sentí un incomprensible estallido de ternura cuando lo vi retirar torpemente la mano que descansaba sobre la mía, para ocultar un bostezo.

— ¿Quieres un poco de "cancha" y "aloja"?, pareces cansado —pregunté sinceramente preocupada.

—Lo estoy— respondió, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndome a la destartalada y oscura cocina, —ayer acompañe a don Alejo a la hacienda de los King… Fuimos a traer a la "Feli"

La imagen de un hombre con el rostro amable y surcado de arrugas afloró a mi mente, recordaba a don Alejo con el pelo gris y la espalda encorvada a causa de los años y el trabajo duro, siempre dando una mirada hacia donde se encontraba su única nieta, "la Feli". A ella la recordaba de hacía muchos años atrás, de la vieja escuela. Una niña con los cabellos negros y unos ojos enormes y oscuros, con la carita pispada por el frio de la sierra, siempre con la ropa grande y las fajas mal puestas. Una niña a la que sus padres dejaron para irse a la capital y nunca volvieron. La recordé siempre alegre, como ajena a su miseria; jugando con una muñeca de trapo que cargaba en un viejo "pañolón" que su abuela le había tejido. La dejé de ver con regularidad, tiempo después, cuando su abuela se fue a trabajar a la hacienda de los King, llevándosela con ella, lo último que supe de aquella niña es que se había casado hacia poco.

Le serví a Jacob un vaso de aloja y coloqué en un plato una buena ración de cancha y ñuña recién tostada, había algo en sus ojos que me decía que había algo que no me quería contar.

— ¿Cómo esta? —indagué tentativamente. De pronto la tensión en el rostro de Jacob se volvió perceptible, fijo su mirada en el agujero que hacía las veces de ventana, arrugando el seño con fuerza.

—No sé como el patrón Aro accedió a casar a su hija con un tipo como ese, eso no es un hombre es un animal. Ni siquiera la señorita Rosalie, con toda su vanidad y petulancia se merece algo así…

— ¡¿La señorita Rosalie está comprometida con el joven Royce?! —interrumpí sorprendida, tomando un sorbo de la aloja que yo misma me había servido.

—Creí que lo sabrías, siempre has sido amiga de los "patroncitos" — respondió en tono hosco.

Aquel comentario era algo que no me esperaba por parte de Jacob, algunas veces lo había visto recorrer las chacras con alguno de los patrones y hasta en algunas ocasiones lo había visto conversar con la señorita Alice. Nunca me imaginé que guardara algún tipo de resentimiento hacia ellos.

—Si te refieres a la señorita Alice y al patrón Edward, tienes razón, siempre han sido mis amigos —le solté de golpe, sin intentar ocultar mi molestia.

—Amigos —río. — Ese tipo de gente no son amigos de nadie. No te equivoques Bella, eran tus "amigos" porque no tenían a nadie más que los divirtiera.

Sentí como si de pronto, Jacob me hubiera asestado una cachetada en pleno rostro, sus últimas palabras tenían mucho de verdad, aunque me doliera en el alma aceptarlo. Acaso Edward no se había acercado a mí hasta que apareció la señorita Tanya. Acaso no había dejado claro, aquella misma mañana, que la prefería a ella. Un dolor ya conocido atenazo mi pecho. Volví a mirar el rostro del joven que tenia frente a mí y sentí que él encajaba en mi ambiente, no desentonaba con la vieja mesa de madera de eucalipto que tenia frente a él, ni con el destartalado banco que le servía de asiento. Su mundo era mi mundo, completamente alejado de los lujos y la riqueza de Edward.

— ¿Y para que fueron a traer a "la Feli"? — curioseé, tratando de llevar la conversación por senderos menos incómodos.

El rostro de Jacob se contrajo lleno de desagrado, pude ver como los nudillos se tornaron blancos a causa de la fuerza con la que sostenía el vaso.

—El "gran patrón"… ejerció su derecho, su abuelo no pudo pagar el "caudal" y a su marido no le importó pagarlo — me explicó por fin, antes de salir a toda prisa de la cocina, —al final la repudió —terminó de decir con tono mortecino, intentando controlar su furia.

Algo en mi rostro debió demostrar la inquietud que sentía, porque se giro hacia mí con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora y tierna al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, por nada Bella. Si algo debo reconocer a nuestros patrones es que hasta donde sé, nunca han ejercido "sus derechos", siempre han respetado la entrega "del caudal".

Supe cuáles eran sus intenciones, apenas lo vi acercarse a mí con paso lento pero decidido, mi cuerpo se tensó unos segundos, intentado buscar la manera de huir de lo que se avecinaba. Sin embargo sus brazos fueron más rápidos y me estrecharon con fuerza contra su ancho pecho.

—Todo saldrá bien Bella, no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Supe que sus palabras eran una promesa en el instante mismo en que las pronunció y supe también, que la cumpliría. Me perdí en la seguridad que me daban su cuerpo y sus brazos, intentando olvidar las sensaciones de otros abrazos y caricias, podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón que poco a poco calmaban al mío, pude notar la suavidad de sus labios al posar un beso sobre mis cabellos.

—Será mejor que me vaya, debo ir por algunas medicinas al pueblo, antes de pasar por la casa de don Alejo —me dijo, antes de apartarse lentamente de mi.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue asentir como despedida, de pronto mi cuerpo extraño su abrazo y las lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas, cuando lo vi alejarse por el camino.

Lloré por todo y por nada, lloré por Edward y sus besos que me hacían desear lo imposible, lloré por Jacob y los sentimientos que sabía, no podía corresponder.

* * *

Gracias de nuevo a aquellas que siguen esta historia desde los primeros capítulos, a las que recién lo hacen espero que la disfruten como yo disfruto al escribirla. Y sobre todo, muchas gracias a las que me dejan un comentario, eso me anima aún más para seguir con esta historia.


	7. Complicaciones

Mientras bordaba bajo la sombra del viejo eucalipto, los recuerdos me llevaron a mi infancia; de niña veía como Edward y Alice, solían llegar con las manos y las caras manchadas de tierra y pasto; con las rodillas llenas de arañazos a causa de alguna caída, yo me limitaba a mirarlos horrorizada; ellos se limitaban a sonreír, mientras recordaban a voz en grito sus aventuras.

En secreto comencé a envidiar a mis primos; envidiaba esa facilidad con la que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, la facilidad con la que se acercaban al tío Carlisle para que este revolviera sus cabellos, mientras ellos le contaban sus andanzas; envidiaba también a aquella niña, a ella que era capaz de arrancar esas sonrisas en los rostros de mis primos, mientras que a mí me observaba de lejos con una extraña mirada en el rostro, me hacía sentir como si fuera alguna especie de bicho raro. Odiaba la manera tan relajada en la que tío Carlisle criaba a mis primos y odiaba la rigidez de mi propia crianza.

Casi nunca salía sola de casa para dar un paseo, las pocas veces que lo hacía, era cuando mis amigas venían de Lima y salíamos a cabalgar. Sin embargo aquella mañana la casa me parecía una prisión, las criadas detenían sus conversaciones apenas me veían y sus miradas de pronto cambiaban; unas veces como si se compadecieran de mi y otras como si me culparan de algo que desconocía.

Agarré con fuerza las riendas de mi yegua y me dejé llevar por el "camino real", mientras planificaba todo lo que tendría que hacer cuando viajara a Lima, mi boda estaba cada día más cerca. El ajuar de novia que mi padre había encargado de Europa, estaría a punto de llegar, las sábanas y las cortinas que tendría que comprar para la que sería mi casa, los hilos importados con los que tejería los delicados tapetitos para los muebles.

Una vocecita apenas audible me hizo detener mi montura, el rostro lleno de moretones de la joven me quitó la respiración unos segundos.

—No lo haga señorita, no se case con el patrón Royce.

Sentí que la lástima que me inspiraba la muchacha se convertía en rabia, ella no era nadie para decirme lo que tenía que hacer con mi vida.

—Señorita Rosalie, espere —me dijo en un susurro, cuando vio que ya empezaba a alejarme del lugar. —El patrón, él…

Sentí como la voz de la muchacha se quebraba, quizá fueran las gruesas lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus magulladas mejillas o el gesto, mezcla de rabia y asco, que tenía su rostro lo que hizo que la rabia que sentía en mi interior disminuyese.

— ¿Dime?, que es lo que sucede con Royce — le pregunté bruscamente, todavía no muy interesada en su respuesta. Vi como la muchacha se tensaba ante mi tono imperativo.

—El patrón Royce ejerció "su derecho" conmigo, aún en contra de los mandatos de su padre —se apresuró a responder, —no respetó el trato que habíamos hecho con el viejo patrón. Mi abuelo y yo prometimos pagar "el caudal" con trabajo, y el padre del joven Royce accedió —terminó de explicar, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los costados de las raídas polleras.

— ¿Fue Royce quien te golpeó en el rostro? —indagué, recordando viejas historias de costumbres, ya en desuso.

—Sus golpes ya se han borrado, fue mi marido, "el Hipólito", quien me golpeó antes de devolverme a mi padre, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada —me respondió, llevando sus manos protectoramente hasta su vientre, —no se case con él señorita, es un hombre cruel y su palabra no vale —me rogó con tono lastimero. —Lo mío ya no se puede evitar, pero usted todavía está a tiempo.

Sentí la bilis agolparse en mi garganta, mientras ágilmente subía a mi yegua, las palabras resonaban todavía en mi mente cuando la vi alejarse con una sutil cojera, producto de los golpes, asumí. Dejé que la yegua regresara a la casa hacienda, pensando en todo lo que la joven me había dicho; mi matrimonio, de pronto, ya no parecía ser lo más importante en aquellos momentos.

El peón regresó tres horas después, tenía el rostro cansado y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la deshilachada chompa.

—El patrón dice que la encontrará a orillas del rio, cerca a los corrales, dice que le es imposible llegar hasta la casa principal.

Asentí en respuesta y lo despedí con un ligero gesto de cabeza, pensando si era o no correcto, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo necesitaba respuestas.

El sol del medio día quemaba mis mejillas a medida que me acercaba hacia los corrales, el sonoro mugido de las vacas combinado con el rumor sosegado del rio me decían que ya estaba cerca de mi destino, mientras mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho, advirtiéndome que me alejara de aquel lugar.

De pronto lo vi, su traje caro y su postura elegante desentonaban con aquel lugar, tenía los labios curvados en una sonrisa indicándome que ya me había visto, sin embargo por primera vez vi la frialdad y la crueldad que había en sus ojos.

—Mi querida Rosalie —me saludó cortésmente, ayudándome a desmontar.

—Necesito hablar contigo Royce — lo interrumpí, mientras una de sus manos tomaba la mía y depositaba un beso en el dorso de la mía, —es sobre la boda, hay una joven… que dice —le intenté explicar, pero me interrumpió con un movimiento de su blanca mano.

—Rosalie, mi pequeña Rose —me reprendió en un tono que sonó casi cariñoso, me miró entre extrañado y divertido, sus gestos finos se tornaron tensos unos segundos, pero luego se relajaron, dejando ver aquel rostro que consideraba casi perfecto, —no deberías prestar atención a las habladurías, tu sabes que "los derechos" sólo son parte de una tradición, ya no se ejercen, únicamente son una muestra de respeto hacia el patrón.

— ¡Pero yo la vi!, tenía el rostro lastimado, me dijo que su marido la había golpeado cuando se entero que estaba embarazada —le solté sin ocultar la furia en mi voz, alejándome unos pasos de él. Vi como sus facciones se tensaban de nuevo y la frialdad de su mirada me hizo sentir un escalofrió, cuando lo vi acercarse.

—No me digas que crees más en la palabra de una campesina que en la mía —me increpó duramente, —o es que acaso estas celosa Rosalie, es eso… Acaso mi pequeña Rose, no puede esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

Mientras hablaba veía como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo, en un gesto cargado de lujuria, sentí asco de aquel que era mi prometido, cuando sus brazos me acercaron a él y sus labios tomaron con fuerza los míos, sentí las arcadas estrujar mi vientre.

— ¡Suéltame! — grité zafándome de sus brazos, pero el volvió a tomarme con fuerza y me arrastró con él sobre la yerba húmeda.

—Deja de resistirte, será más placentero para ti si lo haces, para mi será igual de satisfactorio de cualquier forma —escupió en un tono, que para él, debía ser divertido y que para mi sonó aterrador.

— ¡He dicho que me sueltes! —volví a gritar aterrada, mientras me revolvía debajo de su cuerpo, tratando de evitar su contacto, su mano chocó fuertemente con mi rostro dejando a su paso una estela de dolor.

Noté como sus manos arrancaban los botones de la parte frontal de mi vestido y sus labios recorrían con ferocidad mi garganta, el simplemente sonrió, bajando con brutalidad su boca hacia la blanca carne que había en medio de mis pechos.

—Rose, se que esto te gustara tanto como a mí.

Estuve a punto de arañar su rostro aprovechando que en el forcejeo había soltado una de mis manos, pero una fuerte voz me lo impidió.

— ¡Acaso no ha escuchado a la señorita!, ¡dijo que la soltara!

Sentí como de pronto la boca de Royce dejaba de ejercer presión sobre mis pechos, desvié la mirada hacia el lado contrario de la voz que parecía ser mi salvadora. El miedo y la vergüenza se enredaban en mi alma, haciendo que la saliva fluyera espesa y amarga en mi boca.

— ¡¿Y tu quien eres para atreverte a decirme que hacer?! —le gritó Royce a mi salvador, —no eres nada más que un insignificante peón— le volvió a increpar con dejo altivo.

—Sí, soy un peón y eso me hace un hombre — le respondió furioso, — y eso es mucho más de lo que podemos decir de algunos que se hacen llamar patrones —dijo tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello del elegante traje, retirando el peso mi atacante de mi cuerpo. —Soy un peón y por eso mismo no te debo respeto, tú no eres mi patrón… ella lo es.

Vi como la mirada del joven se posaba en mí y mi desesperación aumentó, me arreglé con dedos trémulos la ropa, dispuesta a volver a casa con alguna mentira, pero mis pies temblorosos resbalaron de los estribos, haciendo que cayera con fuerza.

La carcajada de Royce, al ver mis vanos intentos de huir rasgó el aire, antes de que un golpe seco chocara con su mejilla, haciéndolo escupir una bocanada de sangre.

—Ríase ahora pues patrón, veremos si es tan hombre como dice.

Vi a Royce llevarse la mano a la mejilla, que ya se veía hinchada, antes de escupir de nuevo otra bocanada mezcla de saliva y sangre, reparé en la mano que tenia libre, moverse rápidamente hacia el cinto de cuero que llevaba en la cintura. El muchacho fue más rápido, con un ágil movimiento tomó el arma de la mano que la blandía, retorciendo en el proceso el brazo de mi atacante, este profirió un grito ahogado, que me llenó de momentánea satisfacción.

—Me gusta —dijo mirando el arma evaluadoramente, guardándola en su alforja, con aire de suficiencia, — ¿tiene algo más para mí? —preguntó el joven, acercándose amenazador hacia el otro hombre.

El rostro de Royce se contrajo, por unos instantes, observé el miedo reflejado en él, antes de que sus ojos se posaran de nuevo en el joven, incrédulos, un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios, cuando por fin se daba por vencido

—Si tanto te gustan las gatas en celo, quédate con ella —señaló con un gesto de asco, pasando a mi lado.

—Prefiero las gatas, a los perros que se creen valientes y luego corren, aullando, a esconderse tras las faldas del amo —escupió el joven que se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, —por cierto gracias por el regalo —señalo divertido tocando su alforja, todavía mirando al que hasta esa mañana era el hombre de mi vida.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse mientras el joven observaba con atención mi rostro, todavía sentía la quemazón en mi mejilla y cuando colocó suavemente su mano en ella no pude evitar dar un respingo a causa del dolor.

— ¿Está bien señorita? — me preguntó en un tono tan suave, que parecía completamente extraño a él, mire sus amplios hombros y sus fuertes y curtidas manos, tan diferentes a las de mi prometido.

—Si — le respondí, sabía que si le daba alguna otra explicación mi voz temblaría y las lágrimas caerían libres por mi rostro, dejando paso a mi desesperación.

Quince minutos después aún me hallaba aturdida, recordaba cómo aquel joven me había cargado en sus brazos, como si no fuera más que un simple atado de yerba y me había colocado a lomos de mi yegua sentándose detrás de mí, tomando las riendas de la montura, recordaba como en sueños la sensación de la fortaleza de su pecho, la seguridad de sus brazos, el tono de su voz.

—Le llevaré a la casa de Charlie.

Debió sentir el cambio en la postura de mi cuerpo, porque inmediatamente después, volvió a explicarse, en un tono cargado de serenidad.

—Charlie no está, fue con los demás a la cosecha de trigo, al otro lado de la hacienda, volverá en unos días, Bella se encargara de usted.

—Prefiero regresar a casa —confesé, temblando a causa del terror sufrido. La seguridad de mi habitación, la serenidad de la sombra del viejo Eucalipto en medio del patio, se tornaban lejanas y vacías.

—No puede ir a su casa en ese estado, los patrones no lo entenderían y sólo terminarían por obligarla a aceptar lo inaceptable.

Mi cuerpo tembló con brusquedad ante sus palabras. Si mi padre se enterará de lo sucedido; sin duda reclamaría la reparación de mi honra, lo que de nuevo me llevaría a manos de Royce.

Asentí ya sin fuerzas, viendo como nos acercábamos a una vieja casa de adobe y tejas. Isabella, esa niña que de pequeña había envidiado en silencio, colgaba ropa de un destartalado cordel, se detuvo de su labor, secándose las manos en el viejo delantal antes de acercarse hacia nosotros, fue el joven quien primero desmontó de la yegua y se acercó a ella, hablándole en medio se susurros, ella sólo asintió, mirándome horrorizada.

—No te preocupes Emmet, hare lo que pueda —dijo acercándose hacia mí, esperando que el joven me tomara de nuevo en sus brazos para colocarme renuente en tierra firme, por unos segundos, pareció que la joven pensaba en alguna solución y por fin sus pensamientos tomaron forma.

—Podemos confiar en Edward —indicó mientras me tomaba con cuidado por el codo y me hacia dar unos pasos en dirección a su casa.

—Le diré al joven patrón que venga —fueron las últimas palabras del muchacho antes de que sus pasos lo llevaran rumbo a la casa hacienda.

* * *

Como siempre, gracias a todas las que leen y me siguen.

Se preguntaran qué relación tiene este capítulo con la historia, digamos que ya lo descubrirán en los próximos dos capítulos.

Una de las chicas me pidió que explique más sobre las comidas y las tradiciones de mi pueblo. Así que aquí me tienen, mostrando lo que son mis raíces. He retirado el protocolo y colocado imagesahack entre (), si desean ver las fotos sólo deberán colocar el protocolo , retirar los paréntesis y juntar los espacios.

Como siempre, gracias a todas las que leen y me siguen. Una de las chicas me pidió que explique más sobre las comidas y las tradiciones de mi pueblo. Así que aquí me tienen, mostrando lo que son mis raíces. He retirado el protocolo y colocado imagesahack entre (), si desean ver las fotos sólo deberán colocar el protocolo, retirar los paréntesis y juntar los espacios.

Bella de chiquita: img27 . (imageshack) (.us) / (img) (27) (/) (3066) (/) (06tc).(j) (p) (g)

Esta podría ser Bella o la Feli, lo que la niña lleva en la mano son las cañas de maíz, que acá se comen cuando están tiernas. Quiero aclarar que la vestimenta en la zona rural, no ha cambiado en más de cien años, lo único que ha cambiado son los materiales, pero el estilo no varía.

Bella: img189 . (imageshack) (.us) / (img189) (/) (3082) (/) (p9ev).(j) (p) (g)

Esta seria Bella ya de joven, la muchacha muestra el sombrero que usan los días festivos o los domingos, cuando salen al pueblo.

Cuy: img845 . (imageshack)(.us) / (img845) (/) (3185) (/) (kmxk).(j) (p) (g)

Este es el famoso cuy con el revuelto de papas, como verán, frito parece una rata… pero es delicioso.

Cancha: img443 . (imageshack) (.us) (/) (img443) (/) (1401) (/) (0vho).(j) (p) (g)

Ñuña: img824 . (imageshack) (.us) (/) (img824) (/) (5354) (/) (xm6k).(j) (p) (g)

Aloja: img196 . (imageshack) (.us) (/) (img196) (/) (6710) (/) (c9z7).(j) (p) (g)

En mi zona llamamos aloja a una bebida hecha con maíz morado, canela y clavo de olor que se deja fermentar, a lo sumo una semana. También hay otro tipo de aloja hecha con maíz blanco, pero a esa bebida, en mi zona, la llamamos chicha blanca.

Trigales: img404 . (imageshack) (.us) (/) (img404) (/) (1152) (/) (d9fq).(j) (p) (g)

Aquí tenemos una chacra de trigo lista para ser cosechada o segada.

Casa de Bella: img854 . (imageshack) (.us) (/) (img854) (/) (3204) (/) (vkoe).(j) (p) (g)

Esta sería la casa de Bella, Emmet o cualquier otro campesino, con la única diferencia, que en esa época no abrían los cables de alta tensión, las construcciones tampoco han cambiado nada en más de cien años.

Parte de la hacienda: img14 . (imageshack) (.us) (/) (img14) (/) (3446) (/) (fqwn).(j) (p) (g)

Este es sólo un sector de lo que era la hacienda, se ve el "camino real" hoy convertido en carretera, el río y las chacras de papa, son esa especie de cuadraditos verdes que se ven en la parte de abajo.


	8. Sentimientos

Miré con timidez a la mujer que esperaba sentada en la única silla, dentro de mi oscura habitación. Tenía un hilillo de sangre seca dibujándole una línea por la barbilla y la mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada y ya empezaba a amoratarse. La ropa rasgada y el cabello desordenado, no tenían nada que ver con la imagen que tenia de la señorita Rosalie; pero lo que más me llamó la atención de su aspecto fue su mirada vacía y sin vida, lavé sus heridas con delicadeza tratando de no dañarla aún más.

Caminé con prisa a la huerta que teníamos detrás de la casa, para arrancar las yerbas que necesitaba, sabia como podía curar labios partidos y mejillas hinchadas a causa de los golpes; lo que no sabía era como devolver la luz a su mirada, lo que me llenaba de impotencia era no poder hacer nada para que ella volviera a sonreír, con aquellos labios llenos y sonrosados.

Cuando terminé en la huerta, me acerqué lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, llevaba conmigo unas cuantas tiras de tela blanca, las cuales solía usar como vendas y una palangana, en cuyo interior descansaba el emplasto de "Hierba santa" y "Rosa de Castilla", que había hecho minutos antes; por unos instantes temí que no sólo fuera el "susto", lo que la hubiera llevado a ese estado; por unos segundos creí que la "huaca" se había llevado parte de su alma.

—Señorita Rosalie —la llamé colocándome a su lado, aterrada—, esto ayudará a bajar la hinchazón de su rostro y hará que el dolor disminuya —le expliqué casi en un susurro, mientras mis manos, colocaban los jirones de tela sobre su mejilla.

Ella simplemente se dejo hacer. El único atisbo, de que aún seguía con vida, era el rítmico movimiento de su pecho. Me recordó a mi madre, justo antes de morir.

—Señorita, será mejor que se acueste —volví a susurrarle, cuando terminé de curar las heridas de su rostro, quería ver si tenía alguna otra herida además de aquellas que eran visibles. Esperé unos instantes algún tipo de reacción, sin embargo aquella no llegó.

La tomé suavemente de los brazos y la hice caminar los pocos pasos que la separaban de mi cama, observando con atención cada paso que daba; una sensación de alivio llenó mi pecho, cuando noté que ella me seguía mansamente, dejándose caer con suavidad sobre las gruesas mantas de lana sin dejar ver ninguna otra señal de dolor.

Sonreí aliviada, al menos no tenía ningún hueso roto o eso parecía, la cubrí delicadamente con las mantas, antes de retirarle un mechón de cabello que cabello que le caía sobre la frente, esperé que ella me llamara la atención por aquel gesto de confianza, pero ella permaneció impasible.

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo al acercarse, me hizo salir de mi habitación; por lo que Emmet me había dicho, lo mejor para todos, en aquel momento era que nadie se enterara de lo que había ocurrido, salvo Edward.

Cuando fijé la mirada en el camino, la sangre se me congeló en las venas. Edward cabalgaba con la misma seguridad de siempre, mientras la señorita Tanya, sujeta entre sus brazos, se agarraba con fuerza de las riendas, que el diestramente manejaba. Detrás de ellos, el patrón Carlisle avanzaba en su montura, con igual seguridad.

Esperé junto al camino mirándolos acercarse, sin saber que pensar o sentir; mientras mi cuerpo se afanaba en recordar la sensación de los brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura, la calidez de su aliento al rozar mi mejilla, la lentitud y la ternura de sus labios al rozar los míos.

Convertí mis manos en puños al cerrarlas con fuerza, podía sentir el daño que me producían mis uñas, al incrustarse con fuerza en mi carne; pero todavía así no era suficiente, mi cuerpo recordaba con claridad cada caricia, cada ligero toque y lo que es peor, ansiaba que se repitiera.

Me sentí asqueada; no sólo por desear lo que no era mío, sino también por fallarles a Jacob y a la señorita Rosalie, debería de pensar en ellos y no desear lo imposible.

— ¿Cómo esta? —me preguntó con la voz cargada de preocupación, al mismo tiempo que desmontaba y tomaba a la señorita Tanya por la cintura para bajarla del caballo.

Mi pecho volvió a sentir un aguijonazo de dolor, sin embargo giré antes de que alguno de los dos percibiera el dolor en mis ojos.

—Sera mejor que la vea usted mismo. Está dentro, en mi habitación —me apresuré a responder, caminando delante de ellos para mostrarles el camino.

Edward simplemente asintió, colocándose galantemente de lado para permitir el paso de su prometida, a través de la puerta que yo abrí lentamente, para evitar que crujiera. Vi como ella, miraba con desdén las paredes cuarteadas, a causa de los años, y con un gesto de asco apartó una de las viejas mantas de lana antes de acomodarse en el filo de la cama, observando con gesto de horror a su amiga, Edward espero resignado, viendo con preocupación a su prima.

— ¡Dios cielo santo! —chilló—, ¿acaso estás loca?, cómo se te pudo ocurrir caerte del caballo, justo cuando falta tan poco para tu boda —preguntó, mientras retiraba con un gesto de repugnancia una de las vendas.

—Déjenme sola, por favor —fue la única respuesta de la señorita Rosalie, mientras se giraba lentamente en la cama dándoles la espalda, interrumpiendo algún otro comentario de su mejor amiga.

—Pero Rosalie, no puedes quedarte aquí… este lugar, este lugar no… —volvió a decir, tratando de buscar la palabra para describir mi humilde habitación.

—Basta Tanya —la reprendió Edward gentilmente—, será mejor que esperes fuera con Bella, unos momentos, para que el tío Carlisle y yo podamos ver las heridas de Rosalie —continuó diciendo, acercándose a su prima.

Levanté la vista, dispuesta a salir de mi habitación, y por vez primera, noté la presencia del patrón; descansaba apoyado en el viejo marco de madera, concentrado en la figura que volvía a yacer inmóvil sobre mi cama.

—Les prepararé algo de tomar —dije, intentando que todo aquello no me afectará más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Los viejos goznes de la puerta de la cocina, crujieron antes de sentir unos delicados pasos acercándose hacia donde yo estaba, atenta a mi labor. Soplaba con fuerza los trozos de carbón, haciendo que la ceniza volara tenuemente, intentando así, revivir las ascuas que aún quedaban en el fogón y lentamente iba colocando astillas de leña, antes de colocar las rajas más grandes.

—Estas enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación que sonó afilada en la voz de la señorita Tanya, tan afilada como un cuchillo que me desgarraba por dentro, sentí que junto a aquel dolor algo por fin encajaba.

—Estoy comprometida con Jacob, el hijo de Billy —fue lo único que alcancé a responder, sin atreverme a girar, no tenía valor para enfrentarme a ella.

—No te he preguntado eso, ¿te he preguntado si estas enamorada de Edward? — me dijo, en un tono tan cortante, que por un momento estuve tentada a huir. Todavía recordaba sus dedos enredados en mi cabello, el odio en sus ojos y sin embargo permanecí acuclilladla junto al fogón, esperando algún tipo de castigo divino.

—No sé por qué me lo pregunta —respondí cautelosa, poniéndome de pie para alcanzar la olla donde solía preparar el té y tomando un atado de "panisara"—, desde niños siempre hemos sido amigos —dije alzándome de hombros—, quizá eso les haga pensar mal. Sé de sobra que una sirvienta nunca debe poner los ojos en el patrón —reconocí, intentando que mi voz no denotara ningún sentimiento, mientras ponía la olla sobre el fuego, que ya empezaba a arder con fuerza.

Ella sólo me miró, al parecer mi respuesta, por fin, había satisfecho su curiosidad, lanzó una última mirada despectiva a su alrededor antes de salir, no sin antes lanzarme una última frase cargada de rencor y una mirada amenazante.

—Espero que así sea.

Fue la presencia del patrón Carlisle, quien logró tranquilizar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón, todavía me hallaba aturdida, mirando como el agua empezaba a hervir, cuando escuché sus pasos detrás de mí.

—Gracias —fue lo único que me dijo con voz cansada, antes de dejarse caer sobre el banco de madera, que se hallaba junto a la mesa.

—No fue nada —me atreví a responder, antes de colocar frente a él una humeante taza de infusión de "panisara" y una "cachanga" que había frito aquella mañana—. Pero creo que será mejor que la "vieja Pancha" venga a verla, creo que la "huaca" se ha comido su alma—pronuncié cautelosa.

El patrón me sonrió indulgente y sentí que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con malos espíritus, tiene que ver con malos hombres— me explicó, pacientemente—, ¿Emmet te contó lo ocurrido? — me preguntó, en un tono que dejaba entrever la rabia que sentía por dentro.

Me limité a asentir asqueada, al recordar las palabras del joven. Había hombres, que no merecían ser llamados de aquella manera, ni siquiera merecían ser llamados animales.

El silencio se asentó entre nosotros, mientras colocaba en una tabla de madera tres tazas llenas de caliente infusión y otros tantos platos con "cachangas". El patrón se limitaba a observar mis movimientos, mientras de rato en rato soplaba la taza para llevársela a los labios, antes de mordisquear la frugal merienda, pensativo.

—No te molestes en llevar nada adentro. Rosalie está dormida y Edward llevó a su prometida a la casa —me advirtió, alargando la mano para tomar otro de los improvisados panes. —Edward, volverá más tarde, para revisarla y ver si la podemos llevar a casa mañana, todavía no le hemos contado nada a mis hermanos.

Suspiré aliviada, mientras dejaba la improvisada fuente descansar sobre la mesa, sin embargo mi alivio duró lo que dura una llovizna de verano.

—Creo que tú eres la única que puede evitar que Edward cometa una locura.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de pronto: el matrimonio no era la única forma de resarcir el honor de la señorita Rosalie, un duelo también lo era.

—No… Edward no sería capaz, él no haría eso — solté de golpe con la voz cargada de desesperación.

— ¿Lo amas?

Aquello tampoco sonó como una pregunta, sentí la necesidad de reírme de mi misma y de lo tonta que había sido todos aquellos años. En menos de un día, dos personas completamente ajenas a mi vida, habían logrado adivinar el sentimiento que profesaba a mi amigo de la infancia.

Pero aquello no tenía nada de cómico, sentí la frustración y la tristeza que se agolpaban en mi pecho y la necesidad de salir corriendo y llorar, llorar hasta que se me acabasen las lágrimas o la "mamacha de la Alta Gracia" de apiadara de mí y me llevara con ella, junto a mi madre.

* * *

Sé que me tocaba subir capítulo ayer, pero por problemillas de la U, no lo pude hacer.

Como siempre gracias chicas, por seguirme y comentarme, y espero la próxima semana tener tiempito para darles una sorpresa.

A ver… que me queda explicar:

La hierba santa: Es una especie de arbusto, cuyas hojas tienen propiedades anti-inflamatorias, y vaya si sirve para los golpes.

La rosa de Castilla: Es una rosa de color blanco, un poco más pequeña que una rosa común y mucho más espinosa. Esta también se emplea para los golpes, junto a la hierba santa o con otras plantas, para otro tipo de curaciones.

La huaca: la gente de la zona rural cree en la presencia de malos espíritus, los cuales generalmente están asociados con la presencia de enfermedades que ellos no pueden explicar y lo que es peor, los médicos no pueden curar.

Por ejemplo: Cuando un niño nace con algún tipo de malformación congénita, dicen que la "huaca" se lo "comió" o cuando alguien sufre de algún tipo de enfermedad mental, como la esquizofrenia, dicen que la "huaca" se ha "robado" o se ha "comido" su alma.

La cachanga: es un tipo de pan. Está hecho con harina, levadura, huevos, sal y agua, no se hornea si no que se fríe y luego se guarda, hasta por dos días, es muy común su consumo en lugar del pan.

La panisara: es una planta de hojas pequeñas, de la cual se suelen hacer infusiones, es muy rica y además tiene propiedades antibióticas.


	9. Temores

Aquella noche no pude dormir. Las palabras del patrón Carlisle, se entremezclaban en mi mente embotándola y dejando al descubierto sentimientos en los que nunca antes me había detenido a pensar.

La rápida visita que había hecho Edward a su prima, que aún descansaba, en medio de un estado de sopor continuo no me había ayudado para nada. Muchas veces lo había visto mostrar ternura hacia la señorita Alice, otras su ternura iba dirigida hacia mí; sin embargo la ternura con la que Edward acariciaba el cabello de su prima era completamente distinta. En ella se podía vislumbrar una furia contenida que no presagiaba nada bueno.

La certeza de mis sentimientos, junto con el temor de lo que podría ocurrir me atenazaba la garganta. Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, del que había sido mi compañero de aventuras, del patrón. Estaba enamorada de Edward.

Por fin todo empezaba a tener sentido; el deseo de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos; la inquietud que sentía cuando la veía con ella, que ahora reconocía como celos; el deseo que me corroía las entrañas, cuando sus manos me acariciaban; el temor a perderlo para siempre, en manos de Royce King.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorada del patrón y sabía, que aquel sentimiento me destruiría.

Todavía me hallaba perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando vi como el cielo ya se empezaba a teñir de tintes rosáceos; la mañana había llegado y con ella el temor de que algo malo sucediera se acrecentaba cada vez más.

Miré hacia la cama donde descansaba la señorita Rosalie. La "valeriana" hacía rato que había echo efecto y las pesadillas habían remitido, sin embargo me inquietaba dejarla sola.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, parecieron ser la respuesta a mis plegarias.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo está la señorita? —la voz gruesa y preocupada de Emmet, al saludarme, me tranquilizó al instante, no estaba segura pero algo me decía que podía confiar en él.

—Está mejor, pero me preocupa dejarla sola —respondí, saliendo rumbo a la cocina y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

— ¿Ha venido alguien de la casa grande?

—Sólo Edward, su prometida y el patrón Carlisle— dije, invitándolo con un gesto, a sentarse en el banco de madera—. ¿Emmet, has oído algo, ha habido algún comentario?

Por unos segundos me observó curioso, como esperando que continuara con alguna otra explicación, sin embargo permanecí en silencio. No sabía que tanto supiera de lo ocurrido el padre de la señorita Rosalie y menos todavía qué decisión había tomado Edward.

—Ninguno —dijo por fin, mientras veía como preparaba el fogón—. Pero estoy seguro de que esto no se quedará así, no creo que ninguno de los patrones deje pasar la afrenta.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, antes de preguntar. Aquello significaba sólo dos cosas.

— ¿Crees que la obliguen a casarse con el patrón Royce?

—No lo creo, la señorita Rosalie tiene carácter y el patrón Carlisle no lo permitiría.

— ¿Entonces, crees que alguien quiera restaurar su honor con sangre? —inquirí con la voz temblorosa.

Un ligero chirrido proveniente de la puerta de mi habitación, impidió que Emmet respondiera.

Ambos giramos la vista al mismo tiempo y allí de pie, casi como si se tratase de un fantasma estaba la señorita Rosalie. La marca del golpe se notaba con aterradora nitidez en una de sus mejillas, tenia sombras moradas bajo los ojos y el cabello rubio, le caía de forma desordenada sobre los hombros. Sin embargo sus ojos sin vida cambiaron cuando vieron a Emmet, los vi brillar de nuevo.

—Gracias —susurró, a nadie en especial cuando ya estaba dentro de la cocina.

Acomodé lo mejor que pude una de las viejas sillas y la coloqué frente a la mesa, ella se sentó con algo de aprensión al principio, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se empezó a relajar. Suspiré aliviada, al menos uno de mis problemas parecía estar solucionándose, pero el mayor de mis temores todavía estaba presente.

Serví un par de tazas de té y dejé frente a mis inesperados invitados un plato lleno de cachangas, antes de salir a la parte trasera de mi casa, donde me esperaba la vieja palangana llena de agua, para lavarme y peinarme.

Mientras trenzaba mi cabello, podía escuchar el murmullo de voces provenientes de la cocina. Me pregunté, de qué podrían estar hablando la señorita con Emmet, eran tan diferentes. Una ligera sonrisa curvó mis labios, yo también era muy diferente a Edward y sin embargo, hubo una época en que eso no era impedimento para largas charlas.

Aún sonreía cuando un beso en la coronilla me sorprendió, giré aún con la mente llena de recuerdos y la sonrisa en los labios, antes de descubrir que no era el rostro de quien esperaba.

—Hola Jacob —saludé, intentando que mi voz y mi rostro no demostraran la decepción que sentía. Después de todo él no tenía la culpa de mis sentimientos, pero algo en el rostro de Jacob me decía que ya era demasiado tarde.

— Creí que te encontraría por la quebrada, llevando a las ovejas —dijo, tomando mis manos entre las suyas y mirándome con preocupación—, ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, sin saber que más hacer o decir. Yo era dueña de un secreto, pero dentro de mi casa otro secreto pugnaba por ser descubierto. De pronto, una voz conocida se sumó al murmullo de voces dentro de la cocina vi a Jacob fruncir el entrecejo, confuso.

— ¿Charlie ya ha llegado? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

Negué con fuerza, intentando tomar a Jacob de la mano, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, sus pasos rápidos, lo dirigían directamente a la cocina donde los murmullos de la señorita Rosalie, habían subido de tono, hasta casi volverse gritos lastimeros.

— ¡No iré, no quiero volver!

Jacob se detuvo de golpe en el umbral de la puerta, yo observaba la escena a sólo unos metros detrás de él.

—Rosalie, tienes que volver —decía calmadamente Edward, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la señorita Rosalie—. Tu padre cree que te has caído del caballo, el tío Carlisle no podrá evitar que esta tarde quiera verte —continuó explicando, mientras ella seguía negando furiosamente con la cabeza.

—Señorita Rosalie, si no lo hace será peor —intervino Emmet, con una voz tan dulce que yo misma me sorprendí —, si descubren lo que ha pasado, la obligaran a seguir con su compromiso.

Aquellas palabras parecieron aterrorizar todavía más a la señorita, quien se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de Emmet.

—No lo permitan, si eso pasa preferiría morir.

Fue Edward el primero en notar nuestra presencia, me sentía como una intrusa en mi propia casa y por el rostro desencajado y confuso de Jacob, al ver el rostro de la señorita, a él le pasaba lo mismo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada simplemente nos quedamos allí de pie, como esperando a ver cuál sería el desenlace.

— ¿Bella te importaría quedarte con Rosalie unos cuantos días más? —me preguntó Edward, con un extraño dejo en su voz, mientras clavaba la vista en Jacob.

—Si es eso lo que desea —respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos, toda aquella situación me parecía completamente irreal y la desesperación parecía crecer en mi alma.

—Patrón, no creo que sea adecuado que la señorita se quede aquí —intervino Jacob —, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que eso dejaría mal a Bella ante los ojos de los patrones —explicó con cautela, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

—Si Bella dice que puede quedarse y Rosalie lo desea, no veo mayor problema. Ya me encargaré yo de mi familia —término en tono cortante, antes de dirigirse a mí, con aquella mirada que hacía que todo mi mundo se desmoronase. —Te prometo Bella, que sólo serán un par de días, pase lo que pase, sólo serán un par de días.

Mi corazón empezó a latir a prisa, conocía aquella mirada cargada de resolución, de niña la había visto muchas veces cuando se decidía a hacer algo que los demás desaprobaban, ahora sabia que aquella resolución lo podría llevar a la muerte.

—Cuídate y cuida de Rosalie, esto terminará pronto —dijo, antes de despedirse y sentí como si algo me hubiera golpeado en el pecho.

No podía ser, no podía estar pensando en vengar la honra de la señorita con sangre. Me quedé allí de pie, intentando asimilar lo que ello significaba; perderlo en los cálidos brazos de otra mujer era una cosa, perderlo para siempre en los fríos brazos de la muerte era algo completamente distinto.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarlo, su caballo esperaba a unos metros de mi casa, en la chacra de cebada que rodeaba la quebrada, debió de notar mi presencia porque giró la cabeza, pero aún así no detuvo sus pasos.

— ¡Espera! —grité desesperada, mientras sentía que las lágrimas ya empezaban a correr por mis mejillas. No sabía que le diría, pero tenía que hacer que me escuchara.

Se paró de pronto, justo cuando sentía que mis piernas empezaban a fallar.

— ¡¿No lo harás verdad?! ¡Dime que no lo harás! —supliqué, llegando hasta él—. Dime que no vengarás su honor con sangre.

—No llores Bella —me respondió, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas—, alguien tiene que hacerlo y esa responsabilidad me pertenece.

—Pero están los patrones, ¡está el patrón Aro! —le reproché.

—Ellos no lo harán —me dijo y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro—. Ellos dejaran que el matrimonio prosiga.

—Edward, no lo hagas —imploré ya sin fuerzas. Sabía que de algún modo él tenía razón, pero aún así la idea de perderlo se tornaba imposible.

—Bella… entiende, esto tiene que terminar —me explicó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—. Pudiste haber sido tú y no Rosalie, pudiste ser tú y no Felicita, quien fuera sometida bajo el poder de los patrones.

—No quiero perderte, no quiero quedarme sola— susurré tan bajito que creí que él no lo había escuchado.

Me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y me dio un rápido beso en la frente, antes de separarme lentamente de la calidez de su cuerpo.

—No estás sola —me dijo, tomando mi rostro de nuevo entre sus manos—. Tienes a Charlie y lo tienes a él— término antes de girar lentamente mi rostro y mostrarme lo que él veía, Jacob estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia.

—Pero yo te…

—No lo digas, es lo mejor para todos —me interrumpió con un murmullo triste, poniendo suavemente sus dedos sobre mis labios.

Sentí como el llanto nacía de nuevo en mi garganta y las lágrimas caían libres por mis mejillas. Ya nada tenía sentido.

—Cuídala mucho— escuché que le decía a Jacob, antes de alejarse de mí.


	10. Sangre

Mientras preparaba mi montura, sentía como mis sienes empezaban a latir nuevamente y el odio crecía con fuerza en mi pecho. El recuerdo del rostro de Rosalie, la desesperación en la voz de Bella; el vientre redondeado de Felicita, anunciando la llegada de una nueva vida. Dos mujeres destrozadas y un niño que crecería sin padre, con derecho a todo y sin derecho a nada por la ilegitimidad.

Apreté con fuerza las correas de la silla de montar, bajo el vientre de mi caballo, intentando apaciguar mi furia, necesitaba pensar con cordura en aquellos momentos. Sin duda Royce, ya habría tenido tiempo suficiente de evaluar la situación y estaría esperando alguna reacción por parte de nuestra familia.

—Iré con usted patrón.

Giré un tanto sorprendido, al escuchar el tono decidido de Emmet.

—No creo que será necesario, pero agradezco tu ofrecimiento —respondí subiendo a mi caballo y tomando con fuerza las riendas. Sin embargo conocía la mirada resuelta de aquel muchacho.

—No quiero contrariarlo patrón, pero usted vengará la afrenta a la señorita Rosalie — me dijo imperturbable, antes de preguntar —. ¿Quién verá por lo que le hicieron a "la Feli"?

—Emmet, ese no es tu derecho y menos tu deber —le expliqué lo más calmadamente que pude, antes de que la rabia volviera con fuerza, al recordar el vientre de la joven.

—El Hipólito fue un cobarde y don Alejo ya no tiene fuerzas —insistió —, ¿Y si hubiera sido otra y no la Feli? ¿Si hubiera sido Bella, si Charlie o Jacob no pudieran pagar el caudal? —indagó sin timidez.

Sentí el sabor amargo de la bilis quemando mi garganta. Imaginar el rostro de Bella surcado de moretones; sus ojos vivaces sin brillo, a causa de un sufrimiento irreparable; su vientre lleno con un hijo que nadie reconocería como suyo; hicieron que el desprecio que me despertaba Royce King se acrecentara con fuerza.

—Toma uno de los caballos, te daré un arma —le indiqué sin ocultar el enfado en mi voz, el cual esperé que interpretara como la consecuencia de su terquedad.

—No necesito un arma patrón, el señorito Royce ya me regaló una muy buena — me confesó en tono divertido, sacando un revolver de su descolorida alforja, antes de tomar uno de los caballos que ya estaban preparados para los capataces.

El camino rumbo a la hacienda de los King era fácil de seguir. Años de tratos comerciales y de amistad, habían hecho que las sendas se muestren como amarillentas serpientes en medio del verde de los parajes.

Ninguno de los dos habló mucho en las horas que tomaba el trayecto al fundo de los King. Seis horas, era lo mínimo que se necesitaba para cruzar aquellos caminos; flanqueados por bosques de cipreses y eucaliptos, por chacras multicolores y recuerdos lejanos junto a una joven con los ojos del color del chocolate.

Recuerdos que parecían unas veces tan lejanos, que casi pensaba haberlos olvidado, recuerdos que a veces se tornaban tan recientes que dolían con fuerza todavía, en mi alma.

Aún podía escuchar la suavidad de su voz suplicándome que no intentara lo que estaba haciendo, el temor de sus ojos al verme partir, la sinceridad de su alma intentando poner en palabras una confesión que era mejor para todos no ser oída.

Sabia cual serian las palabras que escaparían de sus labios. Conocía cuáles eran los sentimientos que escondía su corazón, porque eran los mismos que yo guardaba en el mío.

Amaba a Bella. A aquella niña que había curado las heridas de mis rodillas, a aquella joven que me brindo la dulzura y la inocencia de sus labios; a aquella mujer que se presentaba en mis sueños con su sencillez y humildad, dándolo todo.

La valla de madera, que marcaba el inicio de las propiedades de los King se mostró delante de nosotros. Emmet fue el primero en frenar a su montura, no sabía que esperar de aquella visita, sin embargo todo parecía señalar que no esperaban nuestra presencia.

El patio delantero de la casa principal se hallaba vacio y silencioso, salvo por los rosales cuidados con esmero, cualquiera podría pensar que aquel jardín estaba abandonado.

Descabalgamos con rapidez, mirando con cautela a ambos lados del enorme patio, sin embargo las únicas señales de vida, eran los gorjeos de algunos gorriones que se ocultaban entre las ramas de los sauces. Me pregunté si la petulancia de Royce seria tanta, que no esperaba alguna represalia por sus acciones.

La vieja aldaba de bronce, ubicada en el centro del oscuro portón de madera resonó con fuerza, al anunciar nuestra visita. Una joven de aspecto cansado y andrajoso, salió a nuestro encuentro; procedente de la parte trasera de la casa.

—María, ¿podrías decirle a Royce King que el patrón Edward lo busca?— preguntó Emmet a la joven, con la confianza que le daba conocerla.

—El patrón no está —respondió, bajando la cabeza al dirigirse a mí—, se fue temprano en la mañana rumbo al monte de la banda, no creo que regrese hasta la noche— explicó cohibida.

—Gracias.

Fue lo único que atiné a decir mientras caminaba rumbo a los caballos, conocía aquel monte como la palma de mi mano. Eran los límites que dividían ambas haciendas por el lado opuesto al rio, un terreno accidentado y cubierto de malezas, a causa de la falta de sembríos; guardado especialmente para los días de cacería.

—Iremos por el camino principal —le indiqué a Emmet que empezaba a cabalgar con furia, rumbo al camino escondido que solíamos usar cuando escapábamos de jóvenes con la mente puesta en alguna pieza.

—Patrón, si vamos por el camino principal alertaremos nuestra presencia —interrumpió Emmet, frenando a su montura.

—Si no lo hiciéramos seria una emboscada, seriamos tan cobardes como él —le expliqué.

Mi razonamiento pareció contener sus bríos, frenó su montura y cabalgó con gesto resignado a mi costado, guardando silencio por algunos minutos.

—No se merece consideración alguna —escupió con furia, mirando hacia adelante, como si hablara consigo mismo—. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, la respeta… no deja que sus impulsos lo dominen. Un verdadero hombre mira a la mujer que ama como algo sagrado, como algo que no se puede corromper…

— ¿Amas a alguien? —lo interrumpí entre curioso y divertido, por la vehemencia de su declaración. Sin embargo había algo en su mirada que me indicaba que esa pregunta tenía una sola respuesta.

—Nunca habrá una mujer en mi vida, patrón —me respondió, dejando entrever cierta nostalgia en su mirada —. La que amo no será nunca para mí —sentenció, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Mi sentido común batallaba contra mi curiosidad, pero al ver la mirada de mi compañero decidí dejarlo estar. De alguna forma, podía entender el dolor que se reflejó por unos instantes en sus facciones.

—Allí están —dijo, rompiendo el silencio que de nuevo se había asentado entre nosotros.

Observé al paisaje a mí alrededor, enfocando la mirada en el lugar donde Emmet señalaba. Era cierto por fin tenia a Royce King de espaldas a pocos metros de mí, sólo un hombre se hallaba junto a él y ninguno de los dos había percibido nuestra presencia.

Por unos segundos pensé en sacar mi arma y disparar… sería tan fácil, tan satisfactorio. Sin embargo algo detuvo mi impulso, una voz suave y unas trenzas oscuras, unos ojos marrones observándome con reproche, por ser un asesino.

— ¡Royce! —llamé con fuerza, esperando que se girara, bajando del caballo, mientras seguía aproximándome a él.

No respondió. Se limitó a observarme mientras me acercaba, con la misma sonrisa de siempre en sus labios.

—Edward —me saludó tranquilamente, extendiendo su mano—, ¿también de cacería? —preguntó en el mismo tono solemne que siempre usaba, sin saber qué hacer con la mano que me negué a estrechar.

—Vine a hablarte de mi prima —respondí, sin ocultar la violencia que me inspiraba su presencia.

— ¿Como está Rose? —inquirió con un dejo de fingida preocupación—, escuché que había sufrido un accidente… algo con un caballo, si no me equivoco—continuó, negando con la cabeza—, cuando nos casemos, deberá dominar ese carácter tan volátil, no es correcto en una dama.

—Usted es un vil cobarde — le reprochó furioso Emmet—, usted mejor que nadie sabe que no fue ningún accidente —culminó, callándose de pronto.

—No sabía que tenías que traer perritos falderos para hablar de los lazos parentales que nos unirán, querido amigo —respondió con voz burlona, mirando con desprecio a Emmet.

—Emmet no es ningún perrito faldero, es un buen hombre, un trabajador que merece respeto… el mismo respeto que se merecía Felicita —increpé con asco.

Escuché el eco de la risa de Royce rebotar en medio de los árboles, el hombre junto a él, observaba con cautela nuestros movimientos, sin decidir qué hacer.

—Ahora te dedicas a defender a mugrientas campesinas. Lo que hice era mi derecho, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera y te aseguro que disfrutó cada segundo de mi compañía —espetó, con un tono cargado de suficiencia que me llenó de asco.

— ¿Y supongo que tu hijo también gozará de los derechos que le corresponden?

Vi palidecer el rostro del que se había convertido en mi enemigo y eso me llenó de satisfacción, sin embargo se recompuso inmediatamente.

—Los únicos hijos que tendré, serán los que me dé la que será mi esposa —dijo alzando los hombros, como si aquel asunto careciera de importancia—, serán tus sobrinos y el matrimonio servirá para calmar el fuego que tiene tu prima.

— ¡No habrá ninguna boda! —intervino Emmet, lanzándose con furia al pecho de Royce. —la señorita nunca se casara con un canalla como usted.

— ¡Emmet! —grité intentando detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Las fuertes manos se habían cerrado con fuerza convirtiéndose en puños, que golpeaban una y otra vez, el rostro del que alguna vez había considerando un hombre decente, el peón que lo acompañaba intentaba sin éxito alejarlo del cuerpo de su patrón, cogiéndolo con fuerza del poncho.

—¡Emmet, detente! —volví a gritar, sin embargo él seguía cegado por una furia incontenible.

El chasquido de metal chocando contra metal, resonó de pronto, en medio del seco sonido de los golpes.

—Dígale que se detenga —murmuró la voz del peón de los King—, no quiero tener que dispararle —dijo, apuntando a la cabeza de Emmet.

Tomé aire con fuerza, pensado rápidamente en mis opciones. Mi revolver descansaba en el cinto que llevaba en la cintura, el arma de Emmet yacía en su alforja; ningún movimiento seria lo bastante rápido para evitar que una bala se incrustase en la cabeza de mi acompañante. Maldije en silencio, la sensación de que aquello terminaría irremediablemente mal me azotó con fuerza.

— ¡Emmet! —Volví a gritarle, mientras mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a su poncho y tiraba de él, de pronto un fragmento de la conversación que habíamos sostenido en el camino, hizo eco en mi memoria —quieres que Rosalie te recuerde así, quieres ser alguien que asesinó a un hombre a golpes.

El nombre de mi prima bastó para calmar su furia, poco a poco se incorporó sobando con violencia sus nudillos magullados, escupió con rabia justo a los pies de Royce.

—Tiene razón patrón, ni siquiera merece que me ensucie las manos en él.

—Te esperaré mañana, al amanecer, en los linderos del rio —dije por fin, cuando vi a Royce ponerse de pie y escupir la sangre que se agolpaba en el interior de su boca, girándome para volver hacia donde esperaban los caballos.

Sin embargo el sonido del disparo y el grito que escuché a continuación me helaron la sangre y lo que vi me impidió seguir caminando.

Su cuerpo descansaba en una postura antinatural y la sangre brotaba a borbotones de su costado.


End file.
